Between the Bars
by LectersLambs
Summary: It had been five years since he'd last seen the little mob princess, he had believed he had killed her this whole time. But when he found out she was alive he became intent on ensuring their paths would cross again. Joker/OC, better summary inside. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey thought I'd try my hand at writing a Joker story. I can already tell I'm going to be eaten alive but oh well here goes nothing.**

 **This fic will be telling the story of a woman named Evelyn Salisbury, only daughter of Salvatore Maroni. When a deal goes wrong between her father and the Joker, a then 17 Evie is taken captive by the Joker. This story takes place five years later, where their story is far from over.**

 **This story will be including several references to the Dark Knight Trilogy, The Joker Blogs YouTube series (if you haven't seen it already and are in this fandom then what the heck is wrong with you?!) and the Arkham game series. I will be including song lyrics of the song I believe best represents the chapter at the beginning of each chapter, the song title will be included at the bottom.**

 **Anyone who has been patiently waiting on updates for my Hannibal/Clarice fics I PROMISE I will update soon, I promise by the end of the week you will have new chapters!**

 **I've already written the first seven chapters of this fic so if anyone is interested I'll continue to update frequently.**

 **Until then, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _I was as pure as a river, but now I think I'm possessed. You put a fever inside me and I've been cold since you left._

Chapter 1

Evie Salisbury was running late, as per usual. Her shirt only half buttoned, her toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth, hair still damp at the ends and her jacket hanging from one shoulder. It was the most important presentation of the year, accounting for 30% of her overall grade and she had spent all night preparing, of course she'd ended up sleeping in. Typical. Now her boyfriend, Callum Marshall, was sitting on her couch eating cereal, admiring the woman in front of him, smiling at her with a mouth full of chocolate puffs.

"Have you seen my other sneaker?" Evie asked as she jumped up and down on one foot as she desperately searched for her opposite shoe while lacing up her current shoe.

Callum put down his bowl of cereal. "You know, maybe if you tidied up in here once in a while you'd find it," his Scottish accent breaking through but it had been so long Evie no longer noticed it and it sounded nothing but normal to her.

She laughed sarcastically at him. "Ha ha, not helping," she glared at him, mockingly. "Seriously can you please just find it?" And as if by magic, Callum suddenly pulled the missing shoe out from behind his back and offered it to her as if it were Cinderella's glass slipper. She gaped at him for a moment before giggling as she snatched it from him. "You bastard," she stepped towards to him, kissing him lovingly for a brief moment before pulling away. "Thank you."

He brushed her hair away with his hands, cupping her cheeks. "Calm down," he kissed her nose, resulting in her grinning like an idiot. "You're going to be great," he gazed at her, trying to read her expression. "Did your dad call?"

She looked off to the side and shook her head. "Nope, nothing, but y'know, he's a busy guy," Evie stumbled out a forced laugh as she tried to hide her disappointment that her father hadn't called to wish her luck.

"Well I'm sure he will," Callum smiled at her. "Now go, knock them dead!" he kissed her once again. "I love you."

"And I you," she kissed him back before heading out the door.

Evie ran down the apartment building stares and frowned to herself. She hated whenever Callum brought up her dad, or anyone in her new life for that matter. And it wasn't because she had a difficult relationship with her father, she didn't. It was because she hadn't quite told Callum the truth about her father. The truth was her father _wasn't_ a hot-shot lawyer in her home town of Gotham City, he was in fact the highly feared gangster, Salvatore Maroni, head of the Maroni family, the most influential crime organisation Gotham.

Maroni was once involved with Evie's mother, Angelica, once upon a time, during such time Angelica provided Maroni with two heirs to his throne; Evelyn, and her older brother Stefan. When Stefan was ten and Evie was six, Angelica left their father, but their father remained a pivotal figure in their lives. Stefan had followed in his father's footsteps meanwhile, Evie wished to become an artist, much to her father's dismay. Despite the complications of her family life, Evie had a happy upbringing. That was, until five years ago.

Five years ago, when she was only 17, Evie was on her way home from school when she was snatched by men in a van. After a deal gone wrong with her father, infamous criminal and self-named Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker had taken Evie hostage. For three months, Evie was at the mercy of the most dangerous man in Gotham. He had beat her, taunted her, taken her along on his business endeavours. It had been a living hell. But Evie was a smart girl, and she wasn't going to sit around and wait for her death. So Evie devised a plan. A plan to stay alive.

Evie did the unthinkable, she decided to be his friend. She sympathised with him, laughed with him, talked with him, got to know him, let him know her. The important thing was to keep him talking, keep him interested, so that he wouldn't grow bored and kill her. Only it slightly back fired. The Joker became obsessed with Evie, everything became about her, some even said she had him wrapped around her finger. Which made it all the more catastrophic when the truth came out. In his final act, the Joker decided he wanted to blow up two boats. And Evie wouldn't let herself stand idly by as other people died.

Evie fought the Joker for the detonator and in a rage, The Joker beat her, harder than he had beat her before. And before she knew it he had left and she was lying on the floor, bleeding out and on the brink of death when the Batman appeared and took her to hospital. Ever since then, Evie had been in therapy, had moved to the university in Edinburgh and started her life again. Which is why she couldn't bring herself to tell Callum, or any of the new friends she had made in Scotland the truth of her past.

–

Patient 4479, as they had dubbed him, sat patiently in his chair, his arms strapped behind him courtesy of a rather uncomfortable yet familiar straight jacket. His eyes scanned the room curiously. He had only been in this room a handful of times in his five year stint at Arkham Asylum, it was the interrogation room. He was staring at the two way glass behind his usual therapists head and mockingly cleaned his teeth with his tongue, grinning at whoever was behind the glass observing him. His behaviour resulted in a smirk from his therapist.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel flashed her million dollar smile at the patient as she had done so many times before. Her bright blonde hair was neatly pinned back into a strict bun and she had worn red lipstick today. As she always did on the days she knew she was seeing _him_. The patient couldn't deny that she was beautiful, however, he had once known a greater beauty whom he couldn't help but miss dearly.

The patient rolled his head in a clockwise direction, cracking his neck in the process. "So, Dr Quinn _zel_ what's the special occasion?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and her smile grew. The patient couldn't help but smile at how easily he could control her strings like a puppet.

"A psychologist from Gotham University is performing a study and asked to oversee you today and ask you some questions," Harleen explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We spoke about this last week."

The patient grinned as his eyes wandered off to the side, remembering. "Ahh yes," he sighed. "My apolo _gies_ for forgetting."

Before she could speak the sound of the buzzer followed by the sound of the large steel door being pushed open, footsteps following it. The patient looked up at the mirror to see the strange man behind him strut into the room. The patient followed his eyes as the man sat down. He was in his early to late 50s, his dark eyebrows along with his black hair now had white streaks protruding through them, and the look of years of sleepless nights crowded just below his eyes.

"Patient 4479 my name is Doctor Hugo Strange, I'm going to be asking you a couple of questions today," he smiled, a false warmth spread across his face. He didn't give the patient an entry to talk before he diverted his attention to Harleen. "Doctor Quinzell, I believe your presence here simply is not needed."

Harleen appeared to take offence at this as she straightened her back and shoulders in surprise and her eyebrows just about hit the ceiling. "Doctor Strange, with all due respect, 4479 has been my patient for over two years now, I believe I am far more qualified to be here more than the likes of yourself, sir," she said sweetly but with venom lacing every single word. The patient couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes darted from person to person in front of him, carefully assessing the exchange.

Doctor Strange flexed his jaw. "Very well then, please, Doctor Quinnzel, feel free to stay and observe," he smiled at her before his eyes turned back to the patient. "Now then shall we begin?"

The patient simply shrugged nonchalantly as the Doctor pulled out a voice recorder and file from his briefcase. The patient watched him with intrigue as he flicked through the file in front of him and pressed the red record button. "Doctor Hugo Strange reporting on September 18th, 2014. Let the record show that I am currently present at Arkham Asylum interviewing patient 4479, more commonly known as the Joker. Accompanying me today is Doctor Harleen Quinnzel whom has chosen to oversee today's session." The Doctor paused as he shuffled some papers around and cleared his throat. He then looked up and met the dark eyes of the Joker.

"How are we feeling today, 4479?" the Doctor asked.

"Swell," the Joker flashed his yellow teeth at the doctor. "Just peachy."

"Are you recovering well from your latest attempt to be brought out of solitary confinement?" The Doctor asked, a stern face, no nonsense kind of fellow. The Joker liked that. Harleen did not. She tried to make a notion for the doctor to retract his question but the Joker shot her a look that made her sit still.

"As I always do," the Joker smirked then furrowed his brows in feign sadness. "These other boys, they never seem to want to play with _me_."

"And why do you think that is?" Strange asked, curiosity plaguing his tone.

The Joker clicked his tongue against the bridge of his mouth and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Because they _fear_ me. They know that if they play with me, and they break the rules, I'll break them. They'd rather not be associated with me," his tone dropped to a violent voice that almost sounded like a sullen roar. It usually struck fear into those around him but Doctor Strange's blank expression stayed the same. He just kept staring into the Joker's dark eyes as if he was trying to read him.

Doctor Strange looped his fingers together, forming a basket with his hands. "Do you think that maybe it's possible that you have a target on your back?" he asked bluntly.

The Joker chuckled softly. "A target? Doc, every sad soul in here is a target. You see, Doc, when I was out in Gotham, doing my thing, these thieves, murderers and frankly lowlife criminals saw me as a God. They still do. But it's their fear that holds them back."

"Fear of what?" Doctor Strange pushed on.

The Joker looked up through his lashes at Doctor Strange and grinned from ear to ear, stretching his scars so that they pulled on his skin. It looked painful but the Joker's eyes showed nothing but pure delight as he basked in to the uneasy look on the doctor's face. "The Batman," the Joker sneered. However, as the Joker's answer came out, Doctor Strange's face relaxed once more, slightly irritating the Joker who had enjoyed the fear that had played on his face.

Doctor Strange tilted his head as if his next question was going to surprise the Joker. "And you're certain it's nothing to do with the several men in this facility under the employment of Salvatore Maroni that have been ordered to kill you whenever given the circumstance."

Harleen's eyes bulged as she could see where the doctor was going with this. It was a topic that had never once been discussed with the Joker throughout his entire run at the asylum. Harleen herself had been advised by her predecessors never to bring it up, and despite her curiosity she had never given in. She had never wanted to jeopardise her relationship with the Joker by angering him. So in an attempt to stop the doctor, Harleen placed a warning hand on Doctor Strange's cuff which anchored in his attention as he turned to her, a frown playing on his lips.

"Doctor Strange, may I advise you that it would be unwise to continue this topic?" Harleen whispered cautiously and frantically, trying her hardest to ensure the Joker would not hear them.

The Doctor's expression turned to anger in an instant. "Oh please, Doctor Quinnzel, you and your people have been poking and prodding at this _monsters_ mind for half a decade now and nothing has changed. If this is what it takes for a breakthrough then so help me dammit I'm willing to take that risk!" The Doctor's whispered impatience had grown louder until his final exclamation was a shout.

The Joker found himself intrigued with the exchange and leaned closer to the bickering doctors. "Doc, if you would like to continue? I've got an important session of staring at white walls scheduled for three that I simply can't miss," the Joker stared wide eyed at Doctor Strange, who simply sighed as he composed himself and returned to his line of questioning, this time, shuffling through his papers again.

"On the evening of August 3rd, 2008, a group of men commissioned by yourself abducted a 17 year old girl on her way home from school at Sister Margaret's Academy, where she was subsequently taken to an undisclosed location where she remained your hostage for three months is that correct?" Doctor Strange practically asked his question in one breath.

The Joker's facial expression had done a complete turn around. Instead of his smug grin, The Joker now wore a sullen frown. He was not pleased with the nature of the Doctor's question, nor was he pleased with the nature of what his questions were leading up to.

"Yessss," The Joker hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at the Doctor as he did so.

Harleen could've sworn she saw the corner of Doctor Strange's mouth twitch as if he had smiled for a split second, clearly enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the patient.

"And this girl was the daughter of crime boss, Salvatore Maroni; Evelyn Salisbury, is that correct?" Doctor Strange's eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Evie," The Joker replied almost instantly. This time raising his head fully so that his eyes could meet the Doctor's square on. "Her name was Evie," he sneered.

The Doctor smiled then. "Of course. During Miss Salisbury's time with you, what would you say was the nature of your relationship?" the Doctor leaned forward, engrossed in the Joker's answer already.

"Purely physical," The Joker smirked and winked at Doctor Strange.

The Doctor raised a surprised eyebrow at the Joker. "So the pair of you engaged in sexual activity?"

The Joker leaned back in his chair, more relaxed now as he relished in the memories of his time with the mob princess. He shook his head. "No, no, oh god no," his tongue darted out, licking his scars. "She wouldn't dare allow it, but not for lack of trying," the Joker grinned at the Doctor expecting a reaction but was disappointed as his face remained blank. "And despite my, _extraordinary large_ repertoire, violence of the sexual nature isn't really my thing. Sure, the few kisses here and there but to answer your question, Doc," he leaned in closer to the microphone on the Doctor's voice recorder. " _I did not have relations with that woman_ ," he stated mockingly. "The physical aspect of our _relationship_ , where that on more than one occasion, we would just beat the _heck_ out of each other!" he burst into hysterical maniacal laughter then, making Harleen jump in her seat, but the Doctor simply rolled his eyes.

"Would you say you were close with Miss Salisbury?" The Doctor continued his line of questioning.

The Joker's tongue darted out once more. "Why, Doc, of course. She and I, I and she, were as close as could be," he said matter of factly. "We were made for each other."

The Doctor smiled at this, making the Joker angry, feeling as though he was mocking him.

"And how exactly did your relationship with Miss Salisbury end?" The Doctor asked, taking a deep breath as he grew closer and closer to his conclusion.

The Joker rolled his head back. "Turns out, _Miss Salisbury_ , was a lot more like me than I anticipated. She was smart, she was cunning, and she played my heart strings like a violin," the Joker chuckled darkly before meeting the Doctor's eyes once again. "The thing is, Doc, I don't like to be played with. I don't like someone else acting like they know me, better than I know myself. And I don't. Like. Liars," the Joker's eyes grew darker than before as if he were channelling the anger he had felt that night. The last night he and Evie had spent together. "So when I discovered the truth," the Joker cracked his knuckles from within his straight jacket. "I beat her to death with a pipe," he finished his tale with a sadistic grin.

The Doctor looked down at his hands then back up at the Joker. "And how did it feel, killing her?"

"Like taking a blow torch to the Mona Lisa," he smirked.

"And do you ever regret killing, Miss Salisbury?"

"I never regret anything," The Joker answered straight away. "But I sure do miss her. She had this... _spunk_ about her, this _fire_ , and a girl like that is pretty damn special."

The Doctor smirked as he reached into his file. Harleen could see what it was before The Joker did and stood up immediately in protest. "Doctor Strange this interview is over!" she practically yelled, making the Joker jump slightly and his eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

"Dr Quinnzel this interview is over when I say it's over, now you can either sit back down and observe or you may leave, the choice is yours," The Doctor didn't even look at Harleen as he spoke, instead he kept a wary eye on the Joker.

"Doctor Strange, I beg you, not to-"

"The CHOICE," he bellowed, this time turning his head to Harleen who was now shaking. "Is yours," he said calmly, turning his attention back to the Joker.

Harleen reluctantly sat back down in her chair, awaiting what was about to unfold next. The Joker eyed them both suspiciously. Harleen couldn't help but look away as Hugo Strange pulled out the piece of paper that was in his file and handed it to the Joker, turning it up the way so that he could see what was on it.

The Joker simply stared. The woman in the photograph in front of him was familiar yet a stranger. It was a candid photograph, taken whilst the woman was in conversation with another person who was out of the shot. The woman had a nonchalant expression as she must have been listening intently to what her companion was saying. Her sun kissed sandy blonde hair was shorter now, back then she had straightened her hair and fell half way down her back. In the photograph she had left it in natural, thick curls and now cut off just below her collar bone. Her slender hair was wrapped in a red and dark green scarf accompanied by a brown leather jacket, the apparently present wind pushing her back from her face ever so slightly. Her bright green eyes could be spotted from a mile away, shadowed by the thick black eyebrows that could only belong to a woman of Italian nature. Her lips, shrouded in a plum coloured lipstick, curved into a distant smile, her bottom lip sticking out just ever so slightly more than that of her top lip. Her face was skinnier, her cheekbones more defined. She was no longer a girl, but a woman.

"What is this?" he said after several moments through gritted teeth.

Doctor Strange grinned to himself more than anyone else present. "That is Evelyn Salisbury," Doctor Strange paused and lifted his eyes from the photograph to the Joker who was still staring intensely at the woman in front of him. "Photographed last week in Scotland."

"That's impossible," the Joker murmured. "I killed her."

Doctor Strange suppressed a triumphant chuckle. "Apparently the girl is a lot stronger than you thought. The Batman saved her not long after you were apprehended moments after supposedly killing her," The Joker still couldn't take his eyes off of the photo. He longed to break out of his restraints and take the photograph for himself and hold it, as if he _were_ holding her. Suddenly more photos appeared in front of him as Doctor Stranger placed more of them on the table. "She's doing quite well, soaring academic, good group of friends, top computer science student-"

The Doctor's voice trailed off as The Joker studied the photographs. Pictures of Evie, _his_ Evie, laughing with friends, a photograph taken of her in a library at a computer, presumably studying, Evie sitting in a coffee shop reading.

"She was supposed to be an artist," The Joker mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" The Doctor perked up his ears but the Joker ignored him.

"What does this mean exactly? What did you hope to gain from this?" The Joker asked. "A woman I thought I'd killed isn't actually dead, do you realise the mistake you've made?" The Joker began to chuckle. "You see now when I get out of here, which I will, you've just given me another name to add my list."

Doctor Strange simply chuckled. "You're never getting out of here, 4479, this is where you belong."

"And where is it you belong, Doctor Strange?" The Joker leaned closer to him. "Is it back at the university, with _Brend-ah_ , the new intern," The Joker reeled in pleasure as he watched Doctor Strange shift uncomfortably. "No, no, it's not there is it?" the Joker shook his head but didn't take his eyes off of Hugo Strange. "Is it in your fancy silver Mercedes, in the back seat with Tina?" The Doctor's eyes began to bulge with rage and panic. "No, that's not it either," the Joker grinned at the Doctor. "It's at 2655, Divoff Avenue, at home with your wife, Francis," and with that the Joker burst into his hysterical laughter once again as Hugo Strange lunged across the table at the Joker, sending him flying onto his back.

The Joker did admit that the Doctor got a good few hits in before the guards came in and pulled Hugo Strange off of him, but the Joker's mind was else were. His mind was racing with excitement and possibility. Not only was Evie Salisbury alive, but he was going to be seeing her very, _very_ soon.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the song at the beginning is the song _Haunting - Halsey_ , a song that has been played heavily as inspiration for this story which I feel captures the essence of it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there! Thanks so much for the favs and follows guys, here's another chapter for y'all!**

 **Apologies this one isn't quite as long as the last one, but hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _There's something inside you it's hard to explain. There's something inside you and you're still the same. I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel._

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Evie's latest fight with Callum. Callum had once again asked Evie to move in with him, and Evie had once again declined. It wasn't that she didn't love Callum, she did, but she simply couldn't let him in to the demons of her past. Callum had already stuck with her through her rehabilitation for cocaine addiction towards the beginning of their relationship, a side of her she had never wanted him to see. And to her, Callum was perfect. He was perfect because he was normal. Evie herself found normality a rare concept in itself. And she wanted him to see her in the same way. She didn't want him to see her as the messed up mob princess, caught in the middle of the biggest atrocity Gotham city had ever seen. She didn't want him to see her as a victim, as a ruined young girl. She just wanted to see her as the woman she was now.

Callum, like he did most things, took it personally, as an indication that Evie didn't love him. And in return he had chosen not to speak to her and instead wallow in his own sadness, leaving Evie to wallow in her own guilt. It was Saturday morning when she awoken by her apartment phone ringing. Furrowing her brows in confusion she rolled out of bed and grabbed her mobile and saw that it was out of battery. Thinking it was Callum, she rushed to the phone, believing he was contacting her on her land line. She was barely awake when she grabbed the phone, not even checking the number.

"Callum?!" she almost yelled down the phone in a panic.

"Not quite, sweetheart," the deep voice on the other end of the line awoke Evie immediately. She suddenly felt cold, she could hear her heart in her ears and could feel her lungs stop working right there and then.

"Wh-who who is this?" she stuttered in a voice that was barely a whisper.

There was a dark chuckle in her ear as she felt fresh tears spring to her eyes. "I think you know the answer to that, _Eeeevieee_ ," the voice drawled out her name. She gripped the phone so tight she was sure that it would smash in her hand.

"What do you want?" Evie couldn't feel her lips move but she heard the words come out nonetheless.

"Oh y'know, just a little catch up," he said in a smug tone that made Evie's blood boil. "You see some pesky doctors had me believe for _allll_ these years that I was successful in my attempt to kill you." Evie's breathing hitched. She had no idea that this entire time the Joker thought her to be dead. Evie grew angered at how this entire time she had been safe, and that now, it had all gone to shit. "You can imagine how thrilled I was to hear that my sweet Evie was still alive and well. Tell me Evie, what made you decide to cut your hair?"

She instantly through the phone down, surprised that it didn't break. And just like that she burst into a panic attack. She couldn't breathe, she felt trapped in her own skin, like her body was on fire. Hot tears raced down her face as she paced around her apartment. He knew where she lived, hell, he knew what she looked like. She pulled out her mobile and plugged it in, impatiently waiting for the phone to start up. She frantically searched the Gotham news websites. No stories about the Joker except that he was recently assaulted by a visiting psychiatrist but that was days ago. Perhaps as an attempt that he wouldn't take legal action, they had given him more privileges, including phone calls.

But she had to be sure.

She unlocked the locked drawer in her desk and pulled out the piece of paper her father had given her in case she ever wanted _action_ to be taken against the Joker in prison, or if she ever changed her mind about taking _legal_ action against him. She dialled the number on the piece of paper and tapped her foot impatiently. Eventually the number connected.

"Arkham Asylum patient administration, how can I help you?" the dull voice of an obviously bored young man on the other end of the line.

"Hello yes I'd like to enquire about a patient?" her question blurted out of her mouth at a speed she didn't think humanly possible.

She heard the man sigh down the phone. "Do you know the patient number?"

She looked at the piece of paper in front of her. "Patient number 4479."

The man audibly shuffled through papers on the other end. She heard him pause as she realised who the patient was. He loudly gulped. "I'm sorry, miss, but that patient doesn't have any authorised contacts-"

"I'm not looking to contact him I just," she sighed. "I just need to know if he's still in containment?"

The man on the phone paused and she heard clicks of a computer mouse. "He was checked into therapy an hour ago, he was present for the last head count that took place fifteen minutes ago," the man explained. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" the man sounded strained by the task at hand, given the patient it must have made him nervous to discuss him.

"Yeah, um," Evie gulped as she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The patient actually, um, he, eh, he just called my house phone. As far as I was concerned he was in solitary confinement and-"

"I'm sorry can I ask who's calling? Because if you're a journalist I'm going to have to hang up and not answer any more questions," the man exclaimed in an irritated and exasperated tone. He had obviously been given warnings about journalists trying to get information on their more _prolific_ inmates. The accusation, whilst understandable, irritated Evie nonetheless.

"Look, is there a warden or someone I could-"

"Miss, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to disconnect you," the man sharply interrupted.

"Sir please-"

"Goodbye ma'am."

"You listen to me Mister, this is Evelyn Salisbury!" Evie found herself unexpectedly yelling down the phone. "You ever read a newspaper, I dunno, five years ago?! Joker takes schoolgirl hostage? Well guess what you're talking to that schoolgirl right now. And that _psychopath_ just called me on my _fucking_ personal home phone number, from _your_ facility! Now all I want to know is how he got that number and who in the _fuck_ authorised the phone call! You can disconnect me all you want, but I will call your boss, your supervisor, your own god damn mother if I have to till I get the answers I need, your understand me?!" Evie never meant to lose it to that extent, but alas, she had, and now she was on the war path. And god help anyone who stood in her way.

There was almost silence on the other end of the line, but Evie could've sworn she heard the man trembling. "Let me just transfer you."

–

Patient 4479 lay on his bed, humming pleasantly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He'd heard her voice, the voice that had been echoing in his head for years. The voice of a ghost, he had presumed. But as it turned out his angel wasn't quite dead after all. She was quite the opposite, she was thriving. At least that was what she let the world see. The Joker knew that he was in her mind, in her dreams, in her thoughts, stuck there forever. How many times had she cowered when walking in the dark at the slightest sound? How many times had she checked behind every corner or every curtain? How many times had she awoken in the night in a cold sweat, screaming his name? The Joker smiled to himself. He knew that he was a part of her, the same way she was a part of him. He too had awoken in the night shouting her name to the empty walls. When he had dreamed of his Evie, their last moments had played over and over, stuck in an infinite loop.

 _He was beating her, laughing as he did so, over and over again, forehand and backhand with the metal pipe. Evie was keeled over on the ground, knees brought up to her stomach, she would cry out, groan, gasp in pain. The final blow always played in slow motion. The Joker raised the bar above his head and swung with all force as the pipe collided with her stomach. But this time there was no groan, no cry, no scream. No movement just the jerk of her body as a result of the blow._

" _Oh no, no, no, Evie, we're not done yet," The Joker murmured as he circled her. Her bloodied face was hard to read but he could see her eyes were closed, her mouth open ever so slightly. "Wake up, sweetheart," he kicked her shoulder, she rocked slightly but other than that there was no response. "Wakey, wakey," he kicked her once again. No response. With a sigh, he dropped to his knees and pulled her up onto his lap and cradled her face. "Come on, Evelyn, show me those pretty green eyes," he slapped her slightly on the face but her head simply slumped in his hands._

 _The Joker lowered his brows, an odd concern played on his mind. "Evie," he said, almost in a whisper. He bent his head down, trying to listen to her breathing. But there was nothing to listen to. Nothing but silence. No warmth of her breath on his cheek. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "No," he shook his head. "Evie, wake up," he shook her shoulders. "Evie do you hear me?" he shook her more violently this time. "Open your eyes, **look at me**!" he screamed in her face. _

_He moved his hands back to her face. "Evie come on," he cradled her cheeks in his hands once more. He pushed the hair from her face that was sticking to her with the help of the now drying blood. For a girl who had just had the hell beaten out of her, she looked peaceful. Before he could think, he had pulled her tight into his chest and he was screaming. It was an unusual, gut-wrenching scream, that see sawed between screaming and laughter. He rocked back and forth, nestling the girl's body close to him. He called out once more before pressing his forehead against hers._

" _Please," he whispered._

 _The Joker had never begged for anything in his life. Yet here he was now, begging for the girl who moments ago he had no problem killing, begging for her to open her eyes. For her to open her eyes, insult him, and possibly hit him. Begging for her to come back to him. He had been fantasising about killing her for months now, but now that the moment had come; he had never felt more alone._

" _Boss, he's here! The Batman is here!" Pete had come running through to the room but did not come into view. He knew better than to walk in on the Joker._

 _The Joker pulled the girl's body closer to his torso one final time, kissed her forehead and discarded her body onto the floor. He stood up,straightened his jacket, grabbed the pipe. And returned to work._

It was both a dream and a nightmare he revelled in every now and then. In other versions of the dream she never died, she instead woke up and killed him,slicing his throat. He died laughing staring at the fury of her face. In rarer versions but more pleasant ones, she woke up and kissed him. In that version the Batman, never came, but the Joker always did. He smirked to himself as he remembered the dream and felt himself begin to harden ever so slightly. Before he could reminisce any further of his erotic fantasies, the door of his cell came crashing open and in walked Jeremiah Arkham, accompanied by Quincy Sharp.

"What the hell is your problem, Joker?!" Jeremiah Arkham bellowed at the relaxed clown. The Joker simply turned his head at the man, remained in his lying down position, and shrugged. The picture of innocence.

"Trust me, Jerry, they keep trying to find out but they're always coming up blank," The Joker quipped back at him.

Jeremiah simply shook his head in frustration. "I've just had Evelyn Salisbury just about rip my throat out through the phone."

"Ahh," The Joker turned into a sitting position. "And how is the darling heiress of the Maroni family?" he smiled at Jeremiah.

"You tell me, Joker," he replied sharply. "Because apparently you fucking called her!" Jeremiah yelled, almost ripping his hair out in the process.

"Oh shoot, I hope your phone plan covers long distance," the Joker braced his teeth as if to feign cautious guilt.

Jeremiah almost turned as red as the Joker's lips. Poor old Quincy Sharp stood quietly and nervously in the corner. The Joker rolled his eyes, for the warden of one of the most dangerous asylum's in America, you'd think the man would have a bit more of a back bone. Quincy Sharp was anything but sharp; more of a weak, pathetic old man in the Joker's eyes.

"Jesus Joker," Jeremiah let out an exasperated sigh. "I've already got enough trouble with Salvatore Maroni paying off patients in here, you think I need any more?!" The Joker simply sat there in silence. "And what about the police? You think I need that girl running off to Gordon?!"

"It's just gets so lonely in here," the Joker crossed his legs and shrugged. "I just wanted to catch up with an old friend is all," he smirked at them both.

Jeremiah ran a hand through his hair. "Do you honestly think you've not tortured the poor girl enough?" he sighed.

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to hear my _honest_ answer?" he sneered at Doctor Arkham.

Jeremiah began to pace his cell when he suddenly turned to Quincy. He stared at him wide-eyed.

"Tell him," he said through gritted teeth.

Quincy sighed and turned a reluctant angle to face the Joker. "The board has come to a decision to end your sessions with Doctor Quinzel," he cleared his throat. "From now on, Jer- Doctor Arkham will be overseeing your therapy personally."

The Joker's face fell instantly. He glared from Quincy to Jeremiah, sending an uncomfortable chill down both of their spines. "I don't think that's a good idea," he rose to his feet causing both men to take a step back. The Joker took a step towards Quincy. "You see, uh, Dr Quin- _zel_ and I, we're making such good progress with my, uh, recovery."

"It's not up to you, Joker," Jeremiah interceded. The Joker continued to glare at Quincy, enjoying the fear that grew in his face.

"You seem to have forgotten what happened the last time my doctor was changed it ended rather, uh, disastrously," the Joker continued to stare down Quincy.

"Well considering the fact that the call made to Miss Salisbury came from _her_ office, we've had no choice to suspend Doctor Quinzel, effective Monday," Jeremiah cautiously explained.

The Joker turned on his heel and smiled that eerie smile at Doctor Arkham. "Well I guess I don't have any other choice in the matter," The Joker made his way back to his bed and resumed his previous position.

Jeremiah and Quincy flashed a look at each other, confused by his sudden acceptance with the matter. Quincy left the cell straight away whilst Jeremiah lured, briefly studying the Joker as he lay there, eyes closed, humming to himself once again. Jeremiah couldn't place the tune.

"Joker," Jeremiah said, as if asking for his attention. The Joker stopped humming but kept his eyes close. "Evelyn Salisbury," he pulled out a piece of paper from his clipboard and placed it on the Joker's bedside table. "Three years ago she signed in here, requesting visitation," Jeremiah sighed. "You actually signed the form to allow her visit but I guess you hadn't actually read the form. By the time we went to go fetch her, she was gone," Jeremiah stepped toward the door. "I recommend you stay away from her. As much as I'd like to see it, if Maroni's men don't kill you, she sure as hell will." And with that he left, and the Joker opened his eyes.

He rolled over onto his side and picked up the piece of paper Jeremiah had left. There it was, Evie's signature, right there in black and white. His fingers traced her signature, where her nervous hands had pushed the pen too hard on the paper and left dents in the paper. He smiled and found himself whispering her name over and over again. He wasn't too sure how much time had passed when he heard a slight scraping against his floor. He head quipped round and found a small piece of paper on his floor. He snatched it and lifted it to his eyes with a grin.

 _Tomorrow night. After lights out. Be ready._

 _Your Harley x x_

* * *

 **Song is 'Nightcall - London Grammar', a band I've heavily listened to whilst writing this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a review and favourite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, sorry for the delay, didn't have much time this week to upload. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows after the last chapter, really appreciate all your thoughts! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's short and there isn't any Joker in it but it seemed fitting to finish the chapter where it does.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oh darling are you gonna leave me? I'll watch you if you can_

Chapter 3

Evie opened up Callum's door at around noon, take out under her arm, as requested. She was fumbling around with her bag that had fallen off her shoulder when she walked into the living room where she knew Callum would be.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, but they were out of pepperoni, and, while it took some negotiation I was able to sway them into extra cheese instead, I know I'm brilliant," she grinned at him as he came into view. But Callum wasn't grinning back at her. He didn't even look at her. He was staring bluntly at his laptop. Like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Callum sweetie what's wrong?" Evie hastily put down the pizza boxes and took a cautious step towards him.

Callum sighed and ran a hand through his hair before spinning his laptop screen round to face her. "Do you mind explaining this?" his voice lacked emotion, it sounded cracked, as if he had been crying.

Evie took a step closer in order to read the screen. The second it came into focus she wanted to turn around and sprint out the door. It was a news website. The GCN news website to be precise. It was an old headline but one she'd seen far too many times.

 **JOKER'S SCHOOLGIRL HOSTAGE RESCUED BY THE BATMAN**

In it was a picture of Evie in her school uniform, smiling brightly at the camera. Beside it was a screen shot of the Joker from a hostage video. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and her palms immediately begin to sweat.

"Tabitha wanted to arrange a scrapbook of old photos of us all, for some project she was working on I don't know," he shook his head in disbelief. "So I googled. Turns out when you type in Evelyn Bishop and Sister Margaret's Academy you get redirected to about a hundred newspaper articles, all of them describing the unbearable torture my girlfriend went through when she was 17!" Callum rose to his feet. Anger in his eyes as Evie couldn't do anything but gasp. She had never seen him this angry.

"Callum, I can-"

"Your last name isn't even Bishop is it?!" he cut her off making Evie cower slightly in fright. "It's Salisbury. That's why you never let me see your grade papers or any other material with your name on it for that matter," Callum was pacing now, Evie could see the gears turning in his head as he put all of the pieces together. "That's why you never talk about what happened in Gotham, that's why you wake up screaming at night, that's why you have an obscene collection of medication in your bathroom," he locked eyes with her. "That's why you've lied to me the entire course of our relationship."

She moved towards him. "Callum, yes okay, it's true I lied to you but please can you just understand why?" she made a move to put her hand on his forearm but he flinched away from her. It felt like someone pierced a needle into her heart. She looked up at him, tears flooding her eyes, threatening to fall. "I just wanted something in my life to be normal. I didn't want you to look at me and know what had happened and just see that. I wanted you to see the real me."

Callum couldn't bear to look at her as his eyes filled with tears also. "But it's not the real you is it? It's a lie."

Evie lifted her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, forcing his eyes to turn and face her. "Nothing, about the way I feel about you is a lie," she lifted her face up to his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

He sighed for a moment. Then suddenly, he ripped himself out of her grasp in a rage. "No! This is just what you do. You _lie_ and you manipulate! You use other people so that you can go on living in this perfect fantasy world, that _isn't_ real!" he was screaming at her now, he had never screamed at her before and Evie couldn't help but stand there and sob as he jabbed her heart with more and more needles. "You're a liar, Evie. You've been lying to all of us since day one."

"Callum, I-" she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She planned to ignore it but the angered suggestive expression on Callum's face told her to hang it up. She hastily pulled the phone from her pocket and read the number. It was a private international number. "I don't know who it-"

"Answer it," he demanded. "No more lies," he lifted a warning finger to her.

She reluctantly pressed answer and lifted the phone to her ear with a sniff. "Hello," she croaked, her throat blocked from crying.

"Hello, is this Evelyn Salisbury?" a female voice spoke down the phone.

"Speaking," Evie prayed it was a cold caller so she could just hang up.

"Miss Salisbury this Doctor Qu- Quagmire," the woman stuttered but it went unnoticed. "I'm calling from Gotham General Hospital. I'm awfully sorry to inform you this way but your father was just admitted to this hospital," Evie sucked in a deep breath as her brain began to panic. "There appears to have been some kind of shooting and he's in a very critical condition."

Evie gasped as she felt another tear escape. "Is he, uh, is he," she didn't want to say the words.

"He is currently in a medically induced comatose, but I'm afraid it's not looking good, Miss," the woman sadly explained. Evie felt another lump in her throat rising as she hung up the phone. She couldn't help but simply stare into space. A million thoughts racing through her head.

"Who was it?" Callum asked, still obviously angry.

"It's my dad," Evie choked out, her voice hoarse. "He's, uh, he's in the hospital."

Evie couldn't believe her ears when she heard Callum let out a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, sure it is," he snorted.

"Callum it is!" she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Look I have to go," Evie picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Of course you do," he scoffed turning his back on her.

She glared at him, furious at his sudden insensitivity. "I'll be on the next flight to Gotham, feel free to call me when you stop being such an ass," she sneered at him before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

–

Evie arrived in Gotham some twelve hours later. She practically raced off of the plane. She had left a message on her mother's phone alerting her she was coming home. Evie pushed through the crowds, assuming no one was picking her up she made her way to the taxi rank. Little did she know that there were three men watching her closely from the black van across the street, ready to follow her cab. Evie impatiently waited for her taxi to pull up. The men kept an eye on her, the guns at their sides armed and ready. Her taxi finally pulled over next to her, her fingers had just wrapped round the handle when she heard a familiar voice.

"Evie!" she spun round at the sound of her name and saw a man, accompanied by half a dozen other men, clawing his way through the crowd, making their way towards her. When he was at a close enough distance, Evie pulled the man into her arms in a desperate embrace.

"Stefan," she sighed into her brother's chest. She could feel tears fall already as her brother soothed her hair.

" _Shit_ ," the driver in the van hissed as he watched the pair embrace, surrounded by the men. He violently smashed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel, defeated. The car pulled out of it's spot and sped away, tires screeching.

Evie pulled away to see her brother's face. Where Evie had taken the majority of her mother's looks, fair skin and blonde hair, Stefan was the spitting image of his father. He was a classically handsome man, with strong cheekbones, striking blue eyes and full, pouted lips. His hair was shorter than the last time she'd seen it, brown and wavy, like her father's once was back in the day. If the man weren't so dead set on following in his mobster father's footsteps he could've been an model. But right now, his eyes were filled with deep concern as he held his little sister in his arms. Growing up, Evie and Stefan had always been close, albeit, Stefan had always been a little protective. He chased away the majority of Evie's boyfriends, frankly because they were terrified of him, never mind her father or their numerous family bodyguards. Stefan, along with her mother, were the only two family members that occasionally visited her in Scotland.

"Stefan, Dad-" Evie couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to think. Was she too late?

"Dad is fine, I'm taking him to you right now," he explained, brushing away her tears. "But we need to go now okay?"

Evie scanned the six men standing behind him, confused. "Stefan what are all these men doing here?" She looked back at Stefan but he had already taken her hand and was leading her through the crowd. Practically dislocating her shoulder in the process at the speed he was going. She didn't think he'd heard her question before she was suddenly thrown into the back of a car. She had barely sat down when the car was already speeding away.

The drive was fast and furious, Evie almost certain they themselves would end up in the hospital at the speed Stefan was driving. "Stefan you just missed the turn for the hospital!" Evie exclaimed from the back seat, trying to lean forward but being sent flying back due to the speed of the car.

"We're not going to the hospital," Stefan said concisely.

Evie suddenly felt like she was in a world of disbelief. She gave him a look through the rear view mirror. "Okay well where _are_ we going?" Stefan simply ignored her. "Stefan?" he flashed her look through the rear view mirror, acknowledging her but not answering. Evie felt like she being taken for a fool and grew angry. "Jesus, Stefan, where the _FUCK_ are we going?!" Evie yelled from the back. The man sat next to her in the car seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Jesus, Evie, look we're almost there okay!" Stefan retorted impatiently. Evie slouched back into her seat with a huff, crossing her arms. Stefan looked through the mirror and couldn't help but smile slightly to himself, given the situation. But right now Evie reminded him of when she was just a kid, taking a tantrum like she used to. She always did have a short temper. Even back when she was child, before all this shit had happened to her.

 _God dammit, why her?_ Stefan thought to himself.

They pulled into the underground parking lot and Stefan turned off the engine. The second they were out of the car four out of the six men got in formation around Evie, one stood next to Stefan, the other led there way to the door that led out of the lot. Evie understood the protection. She'd had a taste of it most of her life up until she was returned to her family after her ordeal. That was then it became even more intense. For two years, Evie couldn't go out to get a cup of coffee without being escorted by at least two of her father's men. What she didn't understand was why now.

"Stefan what is going on?" she spoke in a hushed town. Either Stefan didn't hear her or he had chose to ignore her again. Before he could answer they were at the door, waiting as the man at the front knocked on the door. After a moment, a large man cracked open the door from the inside. He looked the group over once, his eyes locking on Evie for a brief moment before he stepped aside and let the men in.

"He's through the back," he murmured to Stefan who had now moved to the front. Stefan nodded, acknowledging him and give him a slight smack on his shoulder, a sign of gratitude.

Stefan led them through the door and they were suddenly walking through what appeared to be some sort of cocktail bar. The floor and walls were covered head to do in red. Gold drapes hung from the ceiling, highlighting the leather chairs and booths. As they walked further towards the back, a stage came into view. Band instruments covered the right back of the stage, a lone microphone, standing in the middle. The drum kit read 'The Iceberg Lounge' across it's front. A large chandelier dangled from the ceiling, illuminating the club, giving it a warm yet secretive lighting around it. To the right of the stage there was brown door that read 'Private' in fancy gold lettering. The man in front of Stefan opened the door for him, allowing Stefan to step through first. Three of the men stayed in the club behind him. Evie was the last to step through the door.

She couldn't help her jaw from dropping when she saw her father, standing in front of a desk, looking completely...fine? He shook hands with Stefan and they clapped each other on the shoulder before Stefan stepped out of the way. Her father then turned to Evie and smiled weakly at her.

She was overwhelmed with happiness as she threw herself into her father's arms, weeping with joy as she did so.

"Daddy," she cried. "I thought you were shot?" she took a step back and moved his suit jacket to the side inspecting him. There was no sign of injury, he looked like a new man dressed in his signature grey suit. When she removed her hands, he buttoned up his jacket, it was always his force of habit.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, I'm alright," he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"But the doctor who called me, she said-"

"She wasn't a doctor, Evelyn," Maroni cut her off, uneasiness spread all over his face. "You were tricked. It was a way to lure you back into Gotham."

Evie furrowed her brows and took a step back. "Wait what? I don't understand, why did someone try to lure me back to Gotham?" she looked from her father to her brother and back again, crossing her arms.

"Sweetheart," Maroni took a concerning step towards his daughter. "The Joker escaped from Arkham last night."

Evie didn't realise her legs had given out until she had crashed to the floor.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the build up chapters are almost over! Song is 'Darling are you gonna leave me' by London Grammar. Please review, favourite and follow and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya folks, sorry for the lack of Joker in the last chapter but don't worry, Mistah J is back! This chapter and the next were supposed to be one large chapter but decided to cut them in half so sorry if this is rather short! Also to any American readers, hope you had a fun Thanksgiving yesterday!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very very mad world_

Chapter 4

The Joker sat at the kitchen table, humming to himself again, smirking. He had laid his knives out on the table, he'd been sharpening them all afternoon while he waited for his men to return with his prize. He relished in the fear he expected to be masking her face when she saw him again. He pictured her trembling, her cheeks stained with tears, barely able to get any words out. He imagined her cowering from him in fear when he tried to touch her. He thought of her cringing when he did so, how her lips would part in anticipation and dread and she'd let the tiniest gasp escape her. How her green eyes, those bright emerald green eyes, would widen in fright. So the Joker sat there, in patient anticipation.

His thoughts were interrupted when Harley came strutting into the kitchen. The Joker hardly glanced at her in her new attire. She was clad head to toe in a red and black leather jumpsuit that was zipped down the front to accentuate her cleavage. Her blonde hair was now in pony tails, one side dyed a dark blue shade, the other dyed black. It was a severely different look to her doctors look he had grown used to. She stood in front of the table so he was forced to look at her.

"So whaddya think Mistah Jay?" she twirled in front of him before placing her hands on sides and dropping her left hip.

He simply glanced at her before going back to twirling one of his knives on the table. He grumbled in response, resulting in her pouting.

"Come on, Mistah Jay, honest thoughts?" She crossed her arms, annoyed.

He smiled up at her, the most fake smile he could muster. "You look lovely, Harley," his face dropped as he returned to lining up his knives perfectly.

She squealed and bounced over to him. "Oh thanks puddin'!" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He groaned slightly as Harley sat down across from him.

"So," she picked up one of his knives and started twiddling it in her fingers, irritating the Joker as it destroyed his perfect line up. "You decided how you gonna kill her yet?"

The Joker kept his eyes on the knives on the table, admiring how they gleamed in the florescent light above their heads. "Not yet," he looked up at Harley through this lashes. "But I'm sure it'll be something dramatic," he winked at her, to which she replied with a giggle.

The Joker shot up right when he heard the kitchen door open. Pete, followed by two of the newest men to their _operation_ as such, walked into the kitchen their heads hanging low, frowns plastered on their faces. The Joker looked between them, reading them. The silence in the room was deafening. The Joker looked at Pete, one of his oldest minions.

"I trust she's still in the van?" the Joker grumbled. Pete's eyes reluctantly lifted up and looked at the Joker.

"We almost got her, boss," he croaked out. "But her brother and six other guys were there."

The Joker angrily smashed his fist against the table, all the men flinched and Harley yelped with fright. The rage in his eyes was undeniable, he looked so dangerous, the most threatening the new recruits had seen him since their enrolment. His eyes were wide and he was heavily breathing out of his nostrils, his mouth an unreadable straight line. "Did I, or did I not, give you _one simple job_?" he sneered at his men.

One of the new recruits decided he was man enough. He stepped forward. "Come on, boss, we were outnumbered, there was nothing we could-"

The newbie was cut short by a swift gun shot to the head. The gun shot rang through the kitchen, it all happened so fast that those present weren't even sure where it came from, causing Harley and the other newbie to duck. When they got back up they realised the shot had come from the Joker himself who was still aiming his gun at the now empty space between Pete and the other new guy. The now deceased recruit lay on the floor, lifeless, eyes still wide and a pool of blood forming around his head. The other new guy looked terrified, whereas Pete was simply wary. He had been with the Joker's operation since the very beginning and he had seen this before. His boss would always terminate one of the new men, whether is was because they had messed up, spoken out of turn or simply just to show the others that the boss didn't fuck around.

The Joker sighed heavily, rolled his head back and shook his head, as if clearing the hair from his eyes. He brought his head back down and stared at the two men and smiled, half-heartedly at them as he holstered the gun on the inside of his jacket.

"Well I suppose if you want something done," The Joker reached under the kitchen table and ripped off what was stuck to the bottom of the table; a semi-automatic gun. "Guess you just have to do it yourself." He grinned as he admired the gun in his hand.

–

Evie had only passed out for under a minute, when she came to, Stefan was pulling her up and placing her in the large chair in the corner. Her father handed her a large tumbler of scotch. Evie didn't realise she was shaking till she heard the ice cubes rattling in her drink. She took a small sip of her drink and felt the warmth begin to soothe her nerves.

"How-how did this happen?" she trembled, looking between her father and brother. "I spoke to the warden just two days ago he said-"

"He received help from his doctor, Doctor Quinzel," her brother stepped forward crossing his arms. "They had help from the outside, a lot of guns were fired, a lot of men shot and he escaped," he shrugged.

"We suspect it was Doctor Quinzel that called you," her father added. "The police haven't stopped searching since he escaped, neither have my men." Her father approached her and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I promise we'll find him, Evie. I won't let him near you."

She shook her head. "No, Daddy, you don't understand," she stared at him wide-eyed. "He wants me back, he's not going to stop, if it's what he wants he's not going to give up," she could feel vomit rise in her throat. "He's going to find me," she whispered. "He's going to kill me!" she found herself screaming, terrified tears crowding in her eyes.

Stefan couldn't bare to look at the fear on his sister's face. It was the same fear that had plagued her for over a year. The nights he'd wake up to her screaming, when they'd be at the breakfast table and Evie had broke down, he'd watched his unstable sister deteriorate into near-insanity. And right now he was watching her slip back once again, the anxiety and fear controlling her once again. He wanted to protect her, but even he had to admit he couldn't anticipate the Joker, and he wasn't even sure he could protect his little sister. But good God was he going to try.

Salvatore brought his daughter into his arms. "Trust me, sweetheart, we'll kill him before he can touch you."

Stefan felt uneasy. He had to be realistic. They'd been trying to kill the Joker while he was in custody for years now and they couldn't even kill him them when he was a sitting duck. And now her father was filling her with false reassurance, but knowing his sister she wouldn't accept it.

"So what do I do now?" Evie shuddered, a cold chill running down her spine.

Stefan stepped forward as her father stepped back. "You're going back to Edinburgh, some of the guys and I are going to go with you and protect you until this blows over," Stefan explained.

Evie nodded, processing this. "Okay," she muttered. "What about mom?" her wide eyes pleaded up at Stefan.

"Mom's staying at the beach house in the Hamptons, she's safe," Stefan explained. Evie nodded.

"Do I have time to see her or-"

"Your plane leaves in two hours," her father explained. "It's best you leave now."

Before she knew it, Evie was pulled up to her feet by Stefan. She was being rushed out the door when she turned around. Her father's eyes were watching her sadly. Salvatore Maroni did not regret the life he had chosen for himself. He liked the power, the money, the violence, the fear he struck in the people around him. But he loved his daughter, the one innocent constant in his life. And the life he had chosen for himself had almost destroyed his daughter. And now it was happening all over again. And he knew deep down inside that there was a chance that he couldn't protect her. Evie could see the guilt spread across his face.

Just then she threw herself into his arms and pulled him closer. She felt his arms reluctantly wrap around her. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered into his ear. He kissed her cheek in response before letting her go. He couldn't bare to watch as she was escorted out of the room.

They were ten minutes into the car journey and Evie was intently watching the man next to her disassemble then reassemble his firearm. She furrowed her brows as a thought crossed her mind.

"Why don't I get one of those?" Evie questioned Stefan, but kept her eye on the man next to her. The man smirked at her question.

Stefan, who was in the front passenger seat this time instead of driving, didn't quite hear her. "What did you say?" he asked over his shoulder.

"A gun, why don't I get one?" Evie said a bit louder this time, Stefan couldn't help but laugh in return.

"What so you can accidentally shoot yourself, or worse, _me_ with it?" he turned around to face her. "Besides, we both know your greatest weapon is your fists," he winked at her, resulting in her lips curving into a sly smile, as if the two had exchanged some sort of inside joke.

The smile disappeared as she felt the car spin round at a high speed, as if suddenly there was no controlling the vehicle any more. Her body felt like a giant weight was pinning her against her seat. She didn't know she was screaming until her throat began to sting. Her head felt as though it was disconnected from her body, as though her neck no longer existed. The car suddenly banged to a halt, Evie's head smacked against the window, when she opened her eyes the world around her was still spinning. Her ears were ringing and her sight was blurred, unsure for a moment what had just happened or where she was for that matter. In the distance she could hear loud bangs, and as she came to, she realised they were gunshots. Her eyes flashed open as a horrific thought entered her mind. _Stefan_.

Her head whipped round the car and realised she was alone inside but she could see her father's men in the black and grey suits surrounding the windows, guns ablaze. One of the men caught sight of her unbuckling her belt. He smacked on the window, yelling at her to get down and she obliged. She tried so hard to stop herself from screaming and crying as all she could do was listen as the gunfire ensued. Her thoughts of her brother were running wild, where was he? Was he hurt? Was he even still alive? She couldn't bring herself to think any further. Smoke gathered around the car from the insinuating gun fire outside. And before she could do anything, the gun fire stopped. It was so deathly quiet, Evie was too terrified breathe. But she had to know if Stefan was okay. She had to know if Stefan was still alive.

She slowly raised her head, followed by her body. She was on her knees then, looking out the windows, but she couldn't see anything other than smoke. She cautiously opened the door, crouching behind it to hide herself as she quietly exited the car. She attempted to hide her disgust as she accidentally stepped on the dead body of one of her guards, the same one that had told her to get down just moments ago. She crept passed him and through the haze and the gun smoke tried to locate her brother. And there, just ten feet in front of the car was her brother, lying on the ground, lifeless. Panic rushed over her then and she found herself no longer caring about the danger outside her window, all she cared about was her brother. She took off into a sprint before hissing in pain, realising she had sprained her ankle in the crash. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and kept on running till she was at her side where she fell onto her knees.

"Stefan, Stefan hey," she tugged on his shoulders so that he was now on his back facing her. By the blood seeping out of his arm she could see that he had been shot. "Stefan," she sighed, she put a finger to his nose and could feel his breath. She let out a relieved smile; he was still alive. Thinking fast, she tore off the material at the bottom of his trouser leg. "Sorry about the suit, Stef," she joked as she wrapped the makeshift cloth round his wound, tying it tightly and holding her hand around the wound as though to apply pressure. "You're going to be okay, Stef," she said to his unconscious body. More of a reassurance to herself, as she looked around to see it was somehow just her and Stefan. There was no other movement in sight.

Evie realised she should have looked harder when she suddenly felt a cool blade press sharply against her neck. A startled yelp escaped her lips as she felt his chest against her back and his arm wrap around her front. His lips were at her ear then, whispering.

"Why hello there, Evelyn, long time no see."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the weekend. Song at the beginning was of course _Mad World_ but the _Sara Hickman_ version. Hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought by reviewing or following!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I've really been on a bender and it shows. So why don't you blow me, a kiss before she goes_

Chapter 5

Before she could think Evie had grabbed his wrist fiercely, as he stumbled she snatched his other wrist so that he was now balancing on her. She gripped him with all of her considerable strength, she pushed away his hand with the blade in it so that it was now at a far length from her neck. Her eyes were wide open with fear. She didn't know what to do now that she had hold of him, but she was damn sure she didn't want to turn round. She couldn't bear to be met once again with those dark eyes that had haunted her for years now. Deciding it was now or never, she used all of her strength and began to bring herself to her feet. When she was crouched she used the stance to throw the Joker over her, flipping him so that he landed with his back on Stefan's body. Stefan let out a cough upon impact. Then there he was, right in front of her. Once again he had dawned that purple suit, his green hair sprawled across his painted face. He was bringing himself up now, fumbling with his jacket as he did so. Evie stepped back, forgetting about her pained leg as she did so, causing her to limp and hiss in pain. But she had to run, she couldn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

As he rose to his feet, Evie kept stumbling backwards. This was it. This was the moment she had only dared dream of. After all these years he was here, standing in front of her. Every thing seemed to move in slow motion then. He pulled on the front of his jacket, straightening it out. His knife was still in his hand as he used the back of his thumb to clear the hair from his eyes. There they were, those dark eyes, those red lips, the grotesque scars, the white skin. And he was staring at her, baring into her. There was still a hefty distance between the pair of them but Evie had never felt more violated in her life. Her fear and uncertainty crawled over her skin like a rash as she was frozen where she stood. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. He was moving closer now, smiling at her as he did so, his steps slow and careful.

"Now, Evie, is that any way to greet an old friend?" his tongue flicked out and licked his scar to the right of his mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows as her as he tossed to handle of his switch blade between his gloved hands, as if he were considering her.

This was it. This was how she died. She took another step back.

"You stay away from me," she somehow stuttered out as she continued to back away.

He chuckled in response before shouting over his shoulder. "Hey boys," his sudden raise in volume made her jump. Just then three armed men of the Joker came into view, slowly gathering, awaiting orders. "If little Evie here takes one more step back, go ahead and give Maroni Junior on the ground there a chest full of lead."

"No!" Evie screamed, taking a step forward this time as she watched the men take aim at her brother's torso. "No, please, don't kill him!"

The Joker smiled as he closed the distance between them. Evie had almost forgotten how tall he was as he towered over her now, the top of her head only reached just below his collar bone. She could only continue to keep her eyes on the ground, not being able to bring herself to look up at him. Even when she lifted her eyes all she could see was his chest, she noticed he was heavily breathing, his chest rising and falling.

She gulped. "Please," she whispered. "I'll do anything you want just," she closed as her eyes as the thought of Stefan lying there lifeless scarred her mind. "Just don't hurt him," she opened her eyes, still staring at the ground.

The Joker smiled as he stared down at the top of her pretty blonde head. He had forgotten how small she was. Like she was his little toy. He couldn't stand the anticipation any more and seized her cheeks in one hand and forced her to look up at him. Now he was staring into those emerald green eyes he once thought he'd never see again. He bore into them, looking for the fear he'd gotten so used to. But he couldn't find it. All he could see was sadness, almost like she'd given up hope. But as her eyes stared right back at him, they began to widen with that familiar fear he had missed all so much. Her mouth parted ever so slightly as she took him in, coming face to face with her captor once more.

"Are you sure that's what you want, sweetheart?" he growled down at her.

She couldn't speak. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. All she could do was nod.

The Joker groaned in pleasure and smiled, licking his scar once again. He brought his face down to hers, relishing in the audible shudder that escaped her lips. He placed a rough kiss on her temple as she squirmed underneath him, trying to pull herself away. He roughly pulled her closer to him again, causing her to freeze.

"Very well then," he turned his back to her but kept a firm grip on her upper arm, pulling her to his side. He whistled at the men who immediately retracted their guns and began to retreat inside the black van that was parked just a few yards from her brother's large four by four. Evie flinched at the familiar sound of the van door sliding open, it was a noise she'd never forget. It was the first noise she'd heard at the beginning of all this. It was so only fitting now that she heard it now, at the beginning of the return. The Joker roughly tugged on her arm, leading her towards the van. In the process he made her fall over her injured leg. She was barely off the ground when he started tugging her again, making her wince in pain.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at Stefan, he was still on the floor but something was different. He was moving. Evie began to pray that he didn't wake up and see this. She prayed that he wouldn't begin to go after her, only to end up getting himself killed. Evie had one foot in the van when she heard that gut wrenching scream from behind her.

"Evie!" her brother screamed after her. Evie tearfully looked over her shoulder to see Stefan on the ground, immobilised by his gun shot wound, reaching out to her. She couldn't do anything but cry as she was roughly shoved into the back of the van. "Evie no!" he screamed. Evie felt the tears race down her face as she caught one final glimpse of her brother's pained face as the van doors closed and the van sped off.

The velocity of the speed of the car taking off sent Evie flying as she crashed against the floor of the van, smacking her head, she groaned in pain. The Joker burst into laughter at her expense before pulling her up and sitting her across from him. Sat next to Evie was a familiar face, she remembered him from last time with his buzz cut and heavy stubble, it looked like he'd barely aged a day.

"Hey, Pete," she muttered awkwardly. She didn't look at him, she just kept looking at her feet.

Pete seemed taken aback that she had remembered him and uttered a surprised but awkward hello in return, not looking at her either as he noticed the Joker's eyes fixed on them, watching them intently. He wasn't speaking which Evie found odd. He didn't speak for the rest of the van ride. But he never once took his eyes off of her, filling her with unease. But she didn't bare look at him, she simply couldn't bring herself too. She just sat there silently, awaiting her fate. They had been driving for about ten minutes when Evie went to go touch her injured leg to inspect it when she brushed passed a hard shape in her pocket. It was like a spark had gone straight to her brain when she remembered she still had her phone on her. They hadn't confiscated it like they had last time, at least not yet. Evie hid the realisation from her face as she tried to focus on her injured leg, aware that he was watching her every move. Evie prayed for a moment where she would be left alone. Her father had a private number in her phone that she was to call in emergencies that would immediately track her location and report it to her father and their security team.

Evie jumped in fright when the van suddenly was brought to a halt. Flinging her forward inadvertently into the Joker's lap who chuckled in response as she hurriedly brought herself back up again. He caught her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to his.

"Home sweet home," he grinned at her before practically kicking her out of the van. She yelped as she flew over the step but managed to land on her feet. She looked around at her surroundings and could only describe it as an old fire house building. It was a large space with a high ceiling, in the corner there was what looked to be a rendezvous point with couches, chair and table set up. There were stairs that led up to a door that she assumed was the main living area. Next to the stairs was a gold fireman's pole that disappeared into another floor above the stair case. She had to admit it was 'nicer' than the first place which had just been an abandoned boxing gym that stank of sweat and male bravado.

She didn't have a lot of time to take in her surroundings before she was hurried up the stairs by one of the new guys she'd never seen before. The Joker led the way as he opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked through, followed closely by the rest of his entourage.

"Oh honey! I'm home!" The Joker called as they walked into what appeared to be the kitchen.

Evie furrowed her brows in confusion as to who the Joker was talking to. She then remembered that the man was insane and decided not to think much more of it. That was until a beautiful, leather clad woman with blue and red hair excitedly bounced into view.

"Puddin'!" the woman squealed. Her voice was shrill and reminded Evie of nails on a chalk board. Evie couldn't stop her jaw from hitting the floor as the woman threw herself into the Joker's awaiting arms and planted a loud kiss on his cheek. The woman grinned at the Joker before looking at the men who were standing in front of her. "Did ya get her?" she beamed up at the Joker. He responded by grabbing Evie and pulling her through the group, causing the men to depart and go about their business. Evie stood there nervously as the woman looked Evie up and down. The woman was older than Evie by about six to eight years, roughly around the same age, if not slightly younger than how the Joker appeared. She was certainly beautiful, but she had that crazy, unhinged look in her eye, almost identical to that of the Joker.

"She's a lot smaller than I thought," the woman remarked as she stared down her nose at Evie. She reluctantly pulled out a hand and extended it to Evie. "Harley Quinn nice to meet cha," she half smiled at Evie.

It was then Evie recognised her voice. And it made her blood boil. "Here's me thinking it was Doctor Quagmire," Evie spoke through gritted teeth.

Harley squinted at Evie in confusion. "Huh?"

She had barely gotten the expression out before Evie had punched her in the mouth, immediately drawing blood that was already on her knuckle as she retracted her fist. Harley squealed again in shock and pain as she stumbled backwards. Right away the Joker was in front of Evie, grasping her by her arms before an enraged Evie could lash out at him as well. Evie stared up at the Joker, fire in her eyes and rage on her lips.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling in that moment. It was a sight of her he'd only seen a handful of times when they were last acquainted, but there was something different about the look this time. The years of sleepless nights, screaming, crying, anger, grief, sadness, resentment all burned before him in her eyes and face. He had to take a moment as he looked at the girl in front of him. But that was it wasn't it? She wasn't just a girl, she was a woman. She had grown up along with her trauma. But as he looked into her eyes then, behind the fury and the hatred, he saw that same innocence that had drawn him to her to begin with. It stared back at him like an old friend. Because what was innocence without the chaos to take it away?

He was snapped out of his trance as she struggled against him, trying to get at Harley who was trying to get back at Evie, only to be restrained by Pete. Harley was screaming at the Joker to kill her. Evie simply continued to try to get past the Joker, without a word. With one heavy push, Evie managed to make the Joker sway on his heels. Deciding enough was enough, the Joker broke up the chaos by roughly pushing Evie against the wall, gripping her face with his hand. Evie huffed as her body collided against the wall and the Joker pushed his body against hers.

"Evelyn," he deeply growled under his breath. "Play nice."

"Fuck you," Evie spat at him. "Just fucking kill me and get it over with you bastard!"

The Joker simply giggled. "I don't wanna kill you," he smiled at her for a brief moment before he flashed her that ever so frightening frown. "But any more of that stupidity and I may just have to," he darkly warned her.

Evie simply groaned in defeat.

"Now then," he flashed a smile at her. "Let's retreat to the bedroom. We've got some catching up to do."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the song at the beginning is _The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance_. Let me know what you guys think, next chapter will be uploaded soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there chaps! Sorry I haven't been updating this story lately, started a new job also no one had reviewed the story for the last three chapters so wasn't sure if people actually wanted me to continue. But neverthless, I'm currently writing the twelfth chapter of this story and I ain't putting those hours to waste! So here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ask no questions and you'll get no lies, turn the cheek and blind the eye, let it go_

Chapter 6

The Joker practically threw her into his room before noting that he had to go organise some things and that he'd be back in a moment, humourlessly telling her to make herself at home. Despite the change of scenery the place was still oddly the same. The raggedy, wooden four poster king sized bed, the creaky wooden floor. There was a desk in the corner closest to the door, covered in incoherent scribbles and scrunched up balls of paper. Empty paint cans, dirty laundry, old newspaper all lay array on the floor. There was an en suite bathroom, a cushioned chair at the desk and that was roughly the jist of it. But Evie had no time to absorb her surroundings. She had to move fast.

Hastily, she pulled out her phone, frowning as she noticed the large crack across the screen from the car crash. She quickly unlocked her phone and almost screamed to see she had no service. She dialled the number and paced around the room, praying for signal. As the number kept going to voice mail as she continued to redial. As she approached the skylight she noticed one bar going in and out. She hurried across the room and grabbed the chair, climbing on top of it, stretching as far as her arm would allow her, she almost cried with relief as she managed to maintain two steady bars of signal. She punched in the numbers once again, her heart leapt as she heard the phoning ringing. She almost screamed with impatience as it continued to ring.

Unfortunately, Evie was far too focused on her phone that she never heard the door swing open.

As the door slammed behind the Joker, Evie jumped so hard that she went flying to the ground, landing on her back. The phone still ringing in her hand. Before she knew it the Joker was on top of her. He straddled her, grabbing her by the throat, he snatched her phone out of her hand just as the call connected, immediately hanging up.

"Evie, Evie, Evie," he tsk'ed at her, shaking his head. "Do I really have to add another one to the tally?"

"No!" she screamed, hot tears forming in her eyes. "No, please, don't!"

The tally he referred to were the scars on back of Evie's neck. Every time Evie had attempted to escape the Joker in the past he had always found her, or stopped her, and every time that he had he had marked her with one small line on the back of her neck. The tally on the back of her neck now added up to six. The thought of the burning pain finding her once again made her feel sick. She struggled against him.

He dropped the phone on the ground and pinned her down by her wrists, stilling her movements. He stared down at her, shushing her. He smiled then.

"You're lucky I'm so happy to see you," he murmured at her. She simply turned her head away from her. "I'd advise you do your best not to change my mood." He got off of her then, bringing himself up to his feet. "Be a dear and sit on the bed."

Evie reluctantly stood up. She made her way over to the side of the bed and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling uneasy on what was going to happen next. He pulled the chair so that the back was in facing her. He straddled the seat, crossing his arms and resting his chin atop of them. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"So here's how this is gonna go, cupcake," he placed his hands on the back of the chair and leaned back, supporting himself. "I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna give me some answers," he pulled him forward and stared her down. "You're going to tell me the truth, and every time you lie, you'll be punished, _capisce_?" he tilted his head. She nodded slowly in response. "Fantastic," he grinned at her. "Now then," he smacked his lips at her. "Let's start off easy," he sighed. "What were you doing in Scotland?"

Evie swallowed nervously. "I was in Edinburgh, I was," she gulped. "I was at university, I was a student there."

The Joker scoffed then laughed for a moment. " _School_? What good has _school_ ever done for anyone? It's a waste of time, really. Bunch of people sitting listen to some guy at the front recycle words he read in a book, telling people what's right and what's wrong, telling people what to think," he licked his scars and put a finger into the collar of his shirt, loosening it before leaning forward and running a hand through his hair. "Y'know, it's not a place for intelligent people, Evie, I would've thought you'd be doing something better with your time honestly."

Evie simply sat there quietly, not sure how to respond so she simply shrugged.

"Next question," he rocked himself backwards again. He reminded Evie of a restless child that couldn't seem to be able to sit still. "You gotta boyfriend?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, mischievously.

Evie wasn't sure how to answer the question. To be fair to herself, she didn't actually know where she stood now with Callum. But what if the Joker already knew the truth? After all he already knew that she was in Scotland. Lord knows what else he knew.

He pretended to perk his ears up. "I'm waiting."

"Yes," Evie eventually answered. "I have a boyfriend."

He struck her across the face without second thought. Evie cried out, more in surprise than pain. She lifted her hand to her cheek and noticed her lip was bleeding. "I was telling the truth!"

He leaned as close as he could to her. "That's for not waiting for me," he explained bluntly. Evie stayed quiet. "What's his name?" The Joker grumbled.

She turned away from him them. "Callum," she reluctantly told him. Her chest hurt when she said his name. Like she herself had stabbed him in the back.

The Joker paused as if considering her words. "And does he know?" the Joker asked.

"Know what?" she met his eyes.

He stared down at her darkly. "About _us_?" he said suggestively.

She blinked at him, thinking about his question. "No," she replied quietly. "Not until two days ago."

The Joker's sudden hysterical laughter made her jump. He had leaned back in his chair, staring wide eyed at her. "So he doesn't even know the real you?" he shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

Evie grimaced at the Joker. It made her feel sick inside, how he believed the poor, tortured little girl was the 'real her'. She was more than his abuse, she was more than his mind games. "Five years is a long time, Joker, people change."

The Joker got out of his chair then, but Evie continued to keep her eyes on him as he paced in front of her. "But you didn't," he remarked. "You're still the same, the same innocent, fragile girl I met all those years ago."

" _Met_ is a serious understatement," she grumbled under her breath.

The Joker chuckled under his breath. "That's my girl," he grinned at her. "Next question," he paused in front of her. "Did you miss me?" he smirked, winking at her.

"No," she answered straight away.

The Joker took a deep breath before striking her across the face. Evie hissed as the burning sensation began to rise in her cheek. But she didn't dare call out. She didn't dare cry, she simply stared at him. She let the blood trickle down from her lip before defiantly wiping it away with the back of her hand. All the while she stared him down like a boxer would his opponent in the ring. All he could do was stare back at her, admiring the way her bottom lip swelled and the small line of blood that descended from it.

"Next question," the Joker continued as he sussed that Evie was not going to say any more on the issue. "Did you ever think about coming to visit little old me whilst I rotted away in that hell hole?"

"Yes," she answered immediately. "Once."

"Why?" he enquired.

She looked away from him. "Because despite you being locked up, I still thought that one day you would find me and kill me. I thought actually seeing you behind bars might change that," Evie told him in all honesty, staring at the floor as she did so.

The Joker continued his pacing, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "You know, they didn't actually put me behind bars," he explained. "At first they threw me in a white room with padded walls and a straight jacket. No bars, just walls. Time goes by however, they realise it's no use so they moved me up to a lot less comfortable room, but this one did have a bed and a toilet and a sink so I suppose I couldn't complain too much. Either way, still no bars. Just a reinforced steel door with a keypad and actual lock, y'know for 'security reasons'," he air quoted. "Nevertheless," he turned on his heel and met her face, his pause causing Evie to look at him. "I don't remember your pretty little face ever coming to visit me. That or I was too doped up on meds," he shrugged.

Evie sighed and put her hands on the bed to balance herself, shrugging in the process. "I went home. I decided that I'd rather go the rest of my life without ever having to see your face again."

The Joker laughed for a moment. "But what sort of life would that be?!" he crouched down in front of her then. "You see you and I, I and you, we _complete_ each other," he gestured his finger in between the two of them.

Evie grimaced at him, repulsed by his assumption. "Joker, the only thing you _complete_ is five years and thousands of dollars worth of therapy sessions and a hundred prescriptions," she told him before leaning back and crossing her arms.

The Joker simply giggled at her. "My, my, my, Evie, when did you inherit such a temper and flare?" he stood up and crossed his arms back at her. She glared at him. "Oh, right," he braced his teeth as if to feign awkwardness. "Me," he paused for a moment, as if he were thinking before kicking his chair back. The sudden scraping sound of the chair against the floor irritated Evie's ears causing a uncomfortable sensation to tingle up her spine. "End of questioning for now I think. Now for the rules," The Joker explained, clapping his hands together. "You will do as I say," he began to count the rules on his fingers. "You are to sleep in the same room as me," he winked at her. "You aren't to leave this room unless told otherwise. And naturally, no trying to escape or contacting the outside world," he explained.

She huffed. "So basically the exact same as last time?" she growled.

The Joker smirked and crouched down to meet her face. Evie repulsed as he placed his hand on the back of her head, his palm cupping her cheek almost perfectly. He was staring into her eyes then. He revelled in this moment with her. He never thought he'd be able to do this again. He never thought that he'd be able to see her again, let alone touch her. He never thought he'd see those pupils dilate in those perfect green pools when he touched her again. The way her mouth opened ever so slightly in silent anticipation as she awaited in his next move enchanted him. The way her eyes would search his face, looking for any indication what he might be thinking or feeling.

"God I've missed you," he purred as he leaned in towards her lips. Evie deliberately diverted her head so that his lips were met with her neck instead. Although rather irritated, he decided to take full advantage of the flesh she had inadvertently offered him. He placed a deep, hard kiss just above her jugular, causing a soft whimper to escape her lips. He let his nose run along the line of her slender neck, allowing his warm breath on her skin to send tingles through her body. He placed another hard kiss on her neck before providing her with short, spread out kisses. Evie simply stared into space in front of her praying for it to be over.

The fingers on the the back of her head locked themselves into her hair as the Joker began to pull her face round to meet his. Before his lips could meet hers, Evie forcefully shoved him off of her, losing his grip on her in the process. The Joker stumbled backwards with an irritated grumble. He rose to his feet quickly and flashed Evie a disapproving look before he lunged at her with a growl, with the intention of showing her who was truly in charge. But Evie was too quick for him, and she easily evaded his attack by rolling on her side, taking her off of the bed and onto her feet.

The Joker was quick to turn again and once again lunge at her. She was too quick for him once more as she ducked under his arm, the two now changing positions. Growing impatient, the Joker took a swing at her. Evie immediately blocked the right hook with her arm and spun round him, punching him the jaw from the side a quick three times in a row. The Joker barely had time to let out a pained wheeze when she had looped her leg around his and pushed hard on him, causing him to land flat on his back. The Joker let out a winded groan as his head hit against the floor board.

She quickly clambered on top of him, straddling him and pinning his wrists down with all her considerable strength.

"Five years, Joker," Evie panted at him. "Five years is what to took to reach an expert level in Krav Maga, something my father insisted I learn when I recovered from the punctured lung, five broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and numerous other injuries I suffered no thanks to you," she added pressure to his wrists causing him to wince. It excited Evie to see him like this, completely at her mercy. "Turns out people can change after all. I hate to tell you this, but it's going to take more than punches and knives this time round," she quipped as she smiled triumphantly down at him.

The Joker just stared up at her, looking at her lips. He met her eyes then and smiled back at Evie, unnerving her. "Forty five, Tranent Road, Morningside," was all he said.

Evie's eyes widened and her smile faded. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"That's Callum's address right? Forty five, Tranent Road, Morningside, Edinburgh," he watched in delight as Evie's face fell and her grip began to loosen on his wrists. "You see, if knives and fists aren't going to keep you in line, maybe killing your beloved Callum will."

Evie quickly let go of him and retreated off of him, backing away from him as he rose to feet. "How do you know these things?" she gaped at him in fear.

He chuckled. "You seem to have forgotten Evie, that I am always two steps ahead. It would shock you if you had any idea how much I knew," he grinned at her as he took a step towards her. "Now are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to pay a young, Scottish _laddie_ a little visit?" Evie couldn't even respond, all she could do was stare him in shock and horror, a million thoughts racing in her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

Evie looked away from him. He suddenly let out a large yawn as he stretched his arms out. "Boy I sure am tired, it's been an awfully exciting day wouldn't you agree?" he smiled at Evie as he watched as her mind processed the possibilities and what else the Joker could possibly know. "I think it's time for bed. Evie could you?" he gestured to his torso, indicating that she was to undress him.

She scoffed at him. "So what? Am I just supposed to be your little sex slave?" she sneered as she took a step towards him. "I would've thought you were a lot more original than that." She slipped the jacket off his shoulders, trying her best not to actual touch him. She took the jacket and placed it over the back of his chair.

The Joker giggled as Evie began to unravel his tie. "Behave yourself, Evie, you don't want to be putting any unruly thoughts into my head of you in a tight leather dominatri- oh never mind it's too late," he smiled mischievously at her.

She rolled her eyes as him as she slipped the tie off from round his neck and placed it on top of the jacket before working the buttons of his shirt. "Like your little lady friend downstairs?"

"Jealous?" he winked at her. Evie's responded by staring at him blankly causing the Joker to chuckle momentarily. "Don't worry, Eve, you're still the only light in my eyes," he said softly. Evie had to pause what she was doing for a moment then as she was half way through his buttons before she stopped herself and looked up at him. For a small moment there, Evie had been reminded of the way things had been with the Joker before he had almost beaten her to death with a pipe. The somewhat playful relationship between the captor and his captured where they exchanged witty banter and humour, the part of her time with the Joker Evie would never admit to herself she had once enjoyed. She shook the thought from her mind before focusing on his buttons again.

When she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she turned away to let him do the rest. She didn't dare turn around and look at him. Instead she made her way to the other side of the bed, quickly unbuttoning her jeans and casting them to the floor and crawled into bed, her t-shirt would have to suffice tonight. Not long after, she was encased in darkness as the Joker turned the light off. She heard the Joker nestled into the bed behind her. She flinched as she felt his warm body press up against her, his arm snaking around her waist, making her stiffen and freeze up.

"No way in hell, Joker," she whispered into the darkness.

He surprisingly backed off and she heard him roll onto his back. There was silence for a while as Evie tried to force herself to sleep. All she could hear was the Joker breathing heavily. She was on the verge of sleep when she heard the Joker's voice again.

"Evie," his sudden voice in the pitch black, momentarily startled Evie. She huffed in response. However, his voice sounded like a blur, and whatever he said to her was wasted on her as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know if I should continue or what your overall thoughts are. Thanks so much for all the follows and favourites I received in my absence! Song at the beginning was _Blasphemy - Bring Me the Horizon_. Next chapter will be uploaded sometime this week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so sorry for the delay in chapter uploads, laptop conveniently broke during the Christmas period so that was just swell! Anywho, here's the chapter I promised before Christmas! Also there was a big increase in reviews, favourites and follows during my short hiatus there that I just want to say thank you so much for, really lets me know that I should continue this story! I take every review into account and I'm so happy to hear you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

 **Also as a side note, if any of you guys were wondering what I am imagining when I write my OC's these are the actors I picture:**

 **Evie - Elizabeth Olsen  
Stefan - Matthe Daddario  
Callum - Kevin Guthrie**

 **Also while I do have nothing but love for Margot Robbie, my new 52/Nolan-Verse rendition of Harley would be Amber Heard for this story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Violent inside, beautiful and evil, I'm a ghost you're an angel, one and the same_

Chapter 7

 _Evie was hastily packing up her belongings. He'd been captured by the police, surely that meant she could leave. Pete was downstairs watching the news, waiting for some kind of confirmation. The other men were out and about trying to figure out what their next plan of action. Evie already has hers; get the hell out of there. She zipped up the duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder. Her hand went for the handle when she immediately stepped back as the door was already opening from the other side. She couldn't believe her eyes as the Joker stood there, looking more run down that usual, his hair ruffled, his outfit covered in black soot. He stepped through the door way and closed the door, eyeing her suspiciously._

" _Going somewhere?" he lifted an eyebrow at her._

 _Evie could only shake her head. "I-I-I thought you were, the news said you were, you were arrested?" she stuttered nervously as she backed away from him._

 _He placed a hand on his chest as he stepped toward him. "You really think I'd leave you without saying goodbye," he stalked towards her._

" _No," she whispered. "Not at all, I was just-"_

" _You thought that because I was gone that meant you could leave?" he interrupted her, closing the gap between them as her back of her legs hit the foot of the bed. She couldn't find the words to fight him, instead he lifted his hand and pushed the bag gently off of her shoulder. "You seem to forget little Evie," he brought his hand up and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger. "You're mine," he whispered, bringing his face close down to hers. "Forever."_

Evie's eyes fluttered open as she was awakened by the sound of a door slamming. She pulled herself up so that her back was propped against the headboard. Her eyes quickly adjusted as her body ached from the car wreck and her several bumps and bangs. A familiar feeling washed over her as she took in her surroundings. With a sigh she slumped down and pouted. She couldn't believe she was in this position again. She crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Not long after the door swung open, and in he walked. He was fully dressed in his signature suit and purple jacket and was carrying a plastic container in his hand.

"Good morning, princess," he grinned at her as he moved his way over to the window, pulling the blinds open. The sudden brightness irritated Evie's eyes.

She aggressively rubbed her eyes as they adjusted. "What time is it?" she groaned, her voice still groggy.

The Joker held his wrist out in front of his front. "It's about eight in the morning," he stated, he threw the plastic container at her. She jumped as it landed in her lap, revealing an assortment of fruit. "Breakfast is served," he announced with a bow.

She rolled her eyes at him as she took the lid off of the box. "Processed, pre-packaged fruit, my favourite," she grumbled.

"A bah bah!" he lifted an index finger. "Where are your manners?" he lifted a warning eyebrow at her, waiting for his 'thank you'.

She just ignored him as she picked up a strawberry and took a bite of it. She suddenly realised she hadn't eaten anything in almost 24 hours, having not eaten anything on the plane. Thinking of the plane, she noticed that her t-shirt was beginning to smell. "Not to ask too much, but is there any chance I could maybe enquire some more, preferably clean, clothes?" she asked him as she bit into a slice of watermelon.

He smirked at her. "You're not a prisoner here, Evie, you can have anything you want, given you ask nicely," he reached over and grabbed a grape, throwing it directly into his mouth his with expert precision and chewing down on it loudly. She always hated how he chewed with his mouth open, smacking his lips as he did so.

"Okay," she put the plastic container down and wiped her hands together and held them out in front of her. "Can I have my freedom please?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and frowned. "Sarcasm never did suit you, Evelyn. Why don't we leave the jokes to me, huh?" he winked at her before suddenly ducking down and disappearing from sight. Evie leaned over the bed to see what he was doing but he popped back up just as quickly. With him he had dragged her suitcase, the one she had brought with her from Edinburgh. "Isn't it just so lucky we ran into each other when you were on your way to the _airport_ of all places?" he titled his head as he threw the suitcase down on the bed, barely missing her legs.

Evie leaned forward and unzipped it, her heart almost leaping at the sight of her belongings. However, it quickly faded as it looked as though they had been rummaged through. She glared up at him as she searched through her clothes. "Any reason why you had to look through my things?" she grumbled at him.

He placed two hands on his chest, feigning offence. "Hey, if you're accusing me of being a panty sniffer," she rolled her eyes at him as she began to make sure everything was still there. "You'd be right. But either way I had to make sure old man Maroni didn't place any kind of tracker in your carry on," The Joker explained. Evie sighed when she realised everything was there and leaned back. "Turns out I was two steps ahead of him as per usual, like father like daughter I suppose," he chuckled. Evie just glared at him as he turned to look at her face. He brought a hand to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek in his palm. "Besides, wouldn't want him interrupting all the fun we're going to have together," he practically growled under his breath.

She sneered at him. "You disgust me."

"And you _enthral_ me," he purred, kissing her nose quickly. "One day, you'll learn to appreciate all the things I've done for you."

She scoffed. "Like what? Stalked me? Abducted me? Abused, tortured me? Taking me away from the people I love? Destr-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," he brought a finger to her lips. "You're far too talkative for such an early rise. And you know I'm not a morning person," he sniffed then looked her up and down, bracing his teeth. "You could really use a shower." He pulled away from her then, leaving Evie frowning. He straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair in the mirror on the other side of the room as he spoke. "Anyway, sweetheart, Daddy's gotta go to work, but I'll be back later." The Joker began to walk toward the door.

"And what do you suppose I do all day?" she insisted, clambering out of bed behind him. Unfortunately forgetting about her exposed lower half.

The Joker turned around to speak but was immediately silenced when he saw her in her form. She was dressed in an loose fitting red, University of Edinburgh t-shirt that cut off just above her hip bones, flashing her nylon, blue lace underwear. Her short, yet toned, legs were completely on show. A faded shorts tan line suggested she had been away somewhere warm in the past two months or so. The Joker looked her up and down, a hungered expression playing on his face, one she had never seen before. Back when he had known her she was a girl. Seeing her now, a curvaceous, toned woman awoke a new sexual hunger he had never felt towards her before.

Evie noticed the look on his face and took a step back, breaking his trance causing him to physically shake his head. "Stare at a wall, count the tiles on the bathroom floor, pine after me, whatever you did last time," he fluttered his hand in an uncaring motion. "Harley will be around to watch you and make sure you're well fed, considering how much of the best of pals you two are," he smiled, taking a step towards her. He let a hand delicately trace her side, sending shivers down her spine in an unsettling manner. He stopped just before he reached her bare flesh, his eyes intently watching his hand. He looked into her eyes then, her eyes cautiously watching his face. "Don't miss me too much," he smiled before placing a quick kiss on her cheek and rushing out the door, slamming it behind him.

After he had left, Evie hopped in the shower in washed herself of the smell of aeroplane and car wrecks. As she looked down at her body she noticed small, fresh cuts from her day before. As she washed herself she felt her fingers trace over her old scars, as she did every time she showered. Her fingers brushed the scars on the back of her neck, they were still raised and bumpy, like afresh tattoo. Sighing sadly, she shook her head and continued washing herself.

Following her shower, Evie changed into a Guns N' Roses tank top and a pair of grey yoga pants. At the bottom of her bag was her yoga matt. She laid the mat on the floor and began her usual morning routine, stretches and poses and focus. She told herself this is what would get her through. She would remain calm, she would remain focused. She would stay true to who she was, she would not scream, she would not cry. She would show him she was more than the nightmares, she was more than the abuse, she was more than him. After finishing her yoga, she dug into her bag once more and discovered the Joker hadn't discovered, or chosen to ignore, her training gloves. She slipped them on her fingers, and began her shadow boxing routine.

–

 _It was three days after Evie's eighth birthday and her mother was back in the Hamptons with her new boyfriend. Naturally, Evie and Stefan had gone to stay with her father in his big penthouse in central Gotham. Since she was a little girl, Evie imagined her father to be king, and his penthouse was his castle. Evie loved it there, it was her favourite place. At least it was until three days after her eighth birthday._

 _It was around two in the morning and Evie had been sleeping soundly for the past five hours but woke up having had a nightmare. As her bright eyes opened she realised she was not only terrified but she was thirsty. She pulled her little body out of bed and slipped on her Dora the Explorer slippers. Her little feet shuffled silently downstairs, rubbing her tired eyes. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear voices. She at first thought it was odd that her father was up so late, but then she began to fear that the castle was being robbed. Her fears were momentarily settled when she heard her father's voice, coming from his office._

" _Look, Vince, all I want to know is what you were doing with the feds for three hours?" her father's voice was eerily calm. Evie recognised it as the tone of voice when she had misbehaved and he was trying to get her to confess to it._

 _Evie felt her feet begin to take her closer to the door of her father's office. She was forbidden to go in there, he had told her several times. But her childish curiosity was getting the better of her._

" _Please, Mr. Maroni I didn't tell them anything!" a man's voice was pleading, sounded like he was crying._

" _I can't do this all night, Vince, you know I'm going to get impatient," her father's voice replied. Evie was now a couple feet from the door._

" _Mr. Maroni please-"_

" _I'm sorry, Vince, but I just don't believe you," her father retorted. Evie's hand was on the handle and she turned it ever so slightly. She pushed the door open the tiniest bit, enough for her eyes to look through the crack in the door. Her father and two other men had their backs to the door. One man was sitting on the a chair facing them. The man looked terrified as his eyes darted frantically between the men in front of him. She saw her father reach behind his back and pull out a gun, screwing an item on the end of the barrel that she would later learn was a silencer._

" _I'm going to count to three Vince," her father warned as he screwed the silencer on tight._

 _Vince cried out in protest as her father aimed the gun at his head. "Please, no," he stuttered._

 _Her father positioned himself so that now Evie got a full view of the man in the chair. And it as his eyes searched around frantically before suddenly meeting Evie's eyes as the door began to open even further. Evie gasped at the sudden eye contact, the man's eyes widened. Evie could feel herself begin to step into the room but was stopped in her tracks when there was a sharp squeal and the man's body slumped, lifeless._

 _Evie was screaming then as she watched the blood run down his face. Her father and his men spun round in a panic. Maroni cursed as he put his gun down on the floor and rushed over to her, but all she could do was scream and run away from her father. She ran into her bedroom and hid under the covers and cried and screamed. She didn't say a word for a week after that. It was the first time she'd ever seen her father kill someone, and unfortunately it wasn't the last._

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but when the door began to open, Evie had worked up quite the sweat, her face had reddened and she was completely in the zone. So when the door suddenly slammed behind her she spun around she almost knocked out whoever was behind her. Instead she was met with a startled Harley Quinn, who stood there was a bag in her hand and a bottle of water.

"Jesus, sweetheart," Harley gasped. "Did you just have a shower? Cause I sure didn't hear any water running."

Evie rolled her eyes as she began to take her gloves off. "What the hell do you want?"

Harley held the bag out in front of her. "Lunch time," she forced a fake smile before it directly disappeared. "Hope ya like Subway."

Evie snatched the bag and water from her, taking a long swig of water, she was parched. Evie took the sandwich out the bag. As she took a bite she looked at Harley who was eyeing her suspiciously. Evie stared right back at her. "Can I help you?"

Harley's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "How come you ain't dead yet?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Evie took another swig of water. "Did he tell you that?" Evie wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. "That he was going to kill me?"

Harley huffed and crossed her arms. "You're awfully smug for a soon-to-be-dead hostage," she grumbled.

"Look I don't know what an obviously intelligent woman like you is doing with a man like that but whatever he has promised you, whatever he has said to you, he is _lying_. There is nothing you can do for him, you are simply here because you are a means to an end. He uses people, he manipulates people, it's what he does. You are nothing but a victim," Evie sighed as the packed her gloves back into her bag. "We all are."

Harley surprised Evie by giggling. "I don't think you see where we are, princess. I have as much money, as many weapons and all the power I could possibly want. I went from living in a shitty one bedroom apartment in the Narrows with faltering electricity and no hot water to living the high life in the space of two days," Harley argued back.

Evie scoffed. "You really call _this_ the high life?" Evie gestured around her at the arguably run down room they stood in. "No, I mean I get it, I grew up with everything I could've possibly ever wanted handed to me, and yeah I loved it. That was before I realised the price of the life I was living."

"If you're talking about people dying, that's hardly a price. People die every day, little Evie, it's a part of life," Harley suddenly pulled out a gun from behind her back and held it upwards. "I'm just shortening the process," she exclaimed as she admired the handgun, twisting it in her hand. Evie cautiously took a step back. "Can you believe two days ago I'd never even held a gun?!" she laughed. "And now I've shot and killed ten people!" she exclaimed laughing hysterically before meeting Evie's eyes. "Maybe I'll make it eleven," she stared at Evie darkly.

Evie gulped, fear beginning to crawl all over her skin, her eyes widened. Harley suddenly giggled and holstered the gun. "Jeez you really are jumpy! Besides, I wouldn't dare take away the satisfaction of killing you away from him, I'm smarter than that," Harley winked at Evie and turned on her heel and made her way to the door.

"Harley," Evie stopped her, causing Harley to look over her shoulder. "If you're smart, you should be scared of him. We all should be."

Harley looked away as if in thought for a moment before looking back at her and smiling. "Ciao," she flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted out of the door. Evie sighed as she heard the lock on the door snap shut. Evie wondered to herself just how much the Joker had meddled with Harley's mind. The more she wondered about it, the more she feared the same would happen to her.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think! Song at the beginning is _Stranger in a Strange Land - 30 Seconds to Mars_ (while on the subject what were you guys' thoughts on Jared Leto's Joker? What are your thoughts on Suicide Squad as a whole?) Next chapter will be uploaded over the weekend :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woop woop, 50 follows! Thanks so much for following and favouriting this story guys! Rewrote this chapter so many times so sorry for the long wait.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line._

Chapter 8

The Joker arrived home some time later, enough time for Evie to shower and change after her workout. She was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming about what her friends were doing. Did they even know she was missing? Had Callum been trying to call her? Was he still mad at her? She reluctantly pulled herself up and stared at him. He looked more or less the same as earlier, his make up more faded however. In his hand was a plastic bag that he placed on the table in the corner. He didn't say anything instead he just unpacked the contents of the bag. Evie edged closer to the end of the bed to try and see what it was. She squinted as she realised it was take out boxes.

Once he had finished unpacking he turned to her and grinned. "Chinese food, your favourite right?" he gestured to the boxes on the table.

She frowned at him as she got up from bed. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that," she mumbled as she approached the table with caution. The Joker threw off his jacket so that it fell where he stood and offered her a seat at the table before sitting down himself and digging in, loudly eating as per usual.

Evie picked up a pair of chopsticks and eyed them, imagining what it would be like to stab him in the jugular. She raised her eyebrows at the thought before sitting down and grabbing a box of noodles. She opened the box and sniffed at it, unsure whether or not to trust the food in front of her.

"It's not poisoned," he told her with a mouth full of food. "Jesus, did you really think I'd kill you like that? That's far too simple," he said with a joking wink.

Evie stared at him briefly then concentrated on her noodles and began eating. "So how are you going to kill me? We both know you're not going to cart me around forever," she asked after swallowing a bite.

"And why not? Why can't I keep you forever?" he lowered his eyes at her, trying to read the uncomfortable expression that came across her face.

Evie swallowed, this time out of uncertainty rather than digestion. "You'll get caught eventually, and I'll be returned to my family. That is unless you kill me first."

The Joker started to laugh then, startling Evie slightly. "Oh, Evie, your games were so much easier to fall for back when you were but an innocent little girl," he giggled, Evie frowned. "This whole reverse psychology," he gestured her up and down with his right hand. "Oldest trick in the book."

Evie stared into her noodles. "Worked the first time," she shrugged, taking another mouthful.

"Did it though? Because I believe I almost killed you the first time?" The Joker retorted. Evie huffed as she chewed, glaring at him. "So Harley tells me you were working up quite the sweat earlier. Since when did you turn into the karate kid?" he stared her down.

Evie swallowed and fiddled with her noodles. "Well when you end up getting captured and tortured for three months, you kind of want to make sure it doesn't happen again-"

"Uh-huh, and how's that working out for ya?" he gave her a somewhat innocently questioning look, as if he really expected her to answer him honestly. When she simply shut her mouth and stared at the table, he continued his questioning. "So this boyfriend-"

"Can we please not?!" Evie abruptly threw her chopsticks down on the table in impatient protest. She stared at him in a wide eyed anger.

He stared back at her with fire in his angered eyes and raised a warning finger to her. Her face immediately fell. She knew that look. It wasn't a look that you wanted to encourage. "Remember your place, Evelyn," he growled at her before flashing a look to the table, causing Evie to follow his eyes. She hadn't noticed it before but one of his many switch blades was sitting comfortably on the table, just in front of the Joker, and just out of her arms reach. She warily kept her eyes on him as she slowly placed her chopsticks down on the table. "Now then, this boyfriend," he suddenly returned to his "normal" stature and continued eating as if nothing had happened. "Do you _love_ him?" he said the word as though it were a term that was beneath him. It reminded her of her mother whenever her mother spoke of her father.

"Yes," Evie answered straight away, she just wanted to move past the topic of Callum as soon as possible.

The Joker grunted in return. "No," he shook his head and it sounded as though he were muttering to himself. "No, no, no you don't," he repeated to himself. Evie didn't dare say anything, she would stand by while he thought out loud. "Care about him, sure. But you don't _love_ him," he continued to mumble as he loudly played with his food. "You love the _idea_ of him," he looked up at her then, she could only look back at him in uncertainty. "You loved how _normal_ life was with him, you loved how _normal_ he was, you thought that if you forced yourself to love him maybe you would start to feel _normal_ too," he sneered at her before bringing his hand up to gesture with it. Evie wasn't even aware of the small tears gathering in her eyes as the Joker looked right through her. "The thing is, Evie," he looked away for a moment as if in thought, his tongue flicked out, licking his scars. "People like you and I, we don't get to have _normal_. You see, you and I," he looked at her. "We are meant for so much more," the dark tone of his voice sent shivers coursing through Evie's body, fear striking her in her cord. The Joker leaned back and giggled then. "Besides what man could ever love you?" Evie's watery eyes looked up at him through her lashes. "All you are is damaged goods."

Evie stood up then, kicking her chair back, causing it to loudly scrape against the wood of the floor. The rage in her eyes was unparalleled as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Her hands were in tight fists at her side, ready to smash his face in. He slowly rose to his feet then, watching her cautiously. The smile on his face fell and he was suddenly back to his terrifying persona. He stalked towards her, like a cheetah stalked an impala in the wild. Evie didn't take note of how just how scary he looked, she was too angry at his accusations. So angry she never even flinched as he closed the distance between them, only a few inches between them, so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. For the first time, Evie was the one staring into his eyes, refusing to look away from him, either she was trying to anticipate his next move, or she was setting a target.

The Joker smirked as he looked her over, his eyes briefly pausing at the fists at her sides. "You gonna hit me, Evie, hmm?" he raised his brows at her, staring back wide eyed into her eyes, crouching down to her height, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Go on, hit me!" he was laughing in her face. "Do it, come on hit me!" he practically yelped in her face, causing her to jump, making her take a step back, but the Joker caught her lower back in her arm. Her lip was beginning to tremble in fear now. Her fist suddenly came up in a shaky right hook that the Joker immediately blocked by grabbing her fist in his hand, laughing as he used his strength to crush her fist, resulting in her crying out in pain. "You see, Evie, deep down inside you are, _just like me_ ," he hissed, bringing his face down to hers, his lips an inch from hers when he was suddenly halted by a noise.

The muffled sound of the _Friends_ theme song made Evie immediately forget about the pain, as her ears perked up. The Joker looked away from him, as if to act as though he too was wondering what the noise was. He relaxed his frame and let go of her fist and pulled a phone out of his pocket. Except that it was _her_ phone, playing _her_ ringtone. Evie immediately lunged at the Joker, not for him, but for her phone. She clawed at him as he held the phone out away from him, so that it was just out of arm's reach. "Looks like _lover boy_ wants a little chit- _chat_ ," the Joker observed as he read Callum's name on the front of the phone. Evie stared on as horror as the Joker made a motion to answer her phone. Enraged, Evie put all her force behind her and tackled the Joker to the ground.

She was on top of him them, her hands continually going for his wrists to try and seize the phone from him, the Joker attempting to squirm out from underneath her. Growing tired of their wrestling the Joker sucker punched her so that she collapsed off to the side of him. He quickly climbed on top of her as he threw the phone over her head as it disconnected, so that it was once again out of her reach. He straddled her then, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand, using his other hand to grasp her cheeks.

"Now, Evelyn, did that _really_ seem like a smart thing to do?" he asked her, shaking her head for her with his hand as she struggled underneath him. Having had enough of her squirming the Joker let go of her cheeks and moved so that now his entire body was on top of her, keeping her down with his whole weight. Her struggling ceased for a moment and the Joker stared down at her face for a moment. Her wide green eyes, watching him in fear and caution, her honey blonde hair scattered across her face, her bottom lip ever so swollen from where he had hit her. She reminded him of a China doll, beautiful beyond comparison, but so easily destroyed. He brought a hand up, his uncovered, dirtied finger tracing her swollen lip ever so softly. She was completely still underneath him, anxious as to what his next move would be.

She shook with a jump when her phone unexpectedly buzzed, a small shriek escaping her lips making the Joker smirk at how tense she was. "Looks like you have a message," the Joker observed as he reached over her head and grabbed her phone, reading the screen. "Shall we have a listen?" he wiggled his eyebrows, winking at her. He climbed off of her, her phone still intact and moved back over to the table taking a seat, placing the phone in the middle of the table, gesturing for her to take a seat. Evie brought herself up to her feet but refused to sit back down, instead choosing to stay standing. The Joker simply shrugged as he put the phone on speaker and pressed play. The automated voice rung through the room.

" _You have_ one _new message. From_ today _at eight thirty two p.m.,"_ the phone beeped before Callum's voice could be heard, immediately sending tears to Evie's eyes, her stomach curling into an uncomfortable ball.

"Hey Evie, it's me," Callum's Scottish sounded so much more prominent now that it was the first time she hadn't heard or seen him in days. She felt her heart hurt. "Look I'm really sorry I was such an arsehole, I just wish that you'd told me the truth from the start. I love you so much, Evie," Evie felt the tears sting her eyes and she couldn't help but clasp a hand over her mouth as she let out a saddened gasp. The Joker's eyes flashed at her for a moment, she swore she saw nothing but contempt, before going back to the phone. "I hope your dad's okay, take as much time as you need but please, just," he sighed through the phone. "Please just come home soon. I really miss you," he let out a slight laugh. "I finally got the bed fixed, y'know, after last time," he let out that small laugh again. "I know, sorry, bad joke right now," Evie was pacing now, arms wrapped around her stomach, hugging herself. She didn't notice the Joker's jaw clench in anger. "Just please come back to me. I love you, goodbye," the line beeped twice indicating the message was over.

Silence filled the room. While Evie's heart felt heavy, she also couldn't deny the uneasy tension that filled the air. She cautiously turned her head to the Joker. She didn't know what the hell was going through his mind, but then again when did she ever. He was staring into the space, eerily quiet. Evie herself felt emotionally drained, her throat hurt and her breath was shaking. She watched him carefully as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, turning it off in the process. He didn't look at her at first. But before she knew it he had kicked the chair behind him, and he had rushed over to her, wrapping his hand round her throat and throwing her back onto the bed. She screamed in fright but it only made him wrap his hand around even tighter.

"Was that _nice_ to listen to, hmm?" he hissed at her, laughing as he did so. "Are those the kind of conversations _normal_ to you?" he briefly tightened his grip on her.

"Please, stop, please," Evie pleaded, struggling to breathe.

"You know, Evelyn, I think, deep down, you _wanted_ me to escape! You _wanted_ me to find you again!" he sounded maniacal now. He was laughing, giggling as he yelled in her face. "Normal life didn't suit you did it? That's why you turned to the drugs isn't it? You just needed that _fix_ , that rush, that _excitement_! The same rush you feel when you're with me!" his face was dangerously close to hers now. Evie could feel the oxygen leaving her brain as she began to feel light headed. It wouldn't be long till she passed out now. She kicked out underneath him, using whatever consciousness she had to try and fight him off. "You don't wanna admit it, but you _need_ me!" he suddenly let go of her neck and Evie began choking at the sudden rush of oxygen to her lungs. He got off of her then, coming to his feet.

Evie put a hand to her neck and began to rub her skin that now stung from the friction of his hand. As the Joker straightened his shirt and slicked his hair back, Evie sat up, running a hand through her hair still, breathing heavily. Her tears were beginning to dry as her vision came back into focus. She looked over at the Joker who was hunched, observing her, watching her. Her throat felt scratchy as combed her hair out with her fingers and fixed her shirt that had become bunched up. The Joker was breathing heavily as he watched her compose herself. But she was anything but composed.

As the Joker stood there silently it began to drive her insane. Her anger, her fear, her confusion, all boiled over, taking over every cell in her being.

"What do you want from me?!" she screamed at him, she didn't care how much it hurt her throat. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" she banged her fists on the bed in frustration as the Joker stood there, unmoved by her sudden outburst. "I had a _good_ life! I had a _life_ again, it took so _fucking_ long for me to get it back! And you just came back and wrecked it all!" she had stopped screaming. Now she was simply thinking out loud. "And for what?!" She threw her hands up in the air, The Joker simply blinked. "You're not going to kill me, you're not going to ask for anything in return. SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She was screaming again.

The Joker stood silently for a moment. Before she could see him move he was on top of her again. Except this time his lips had collided with hers. Evie's eyes shot wide in surprise and horror as the Joker placed his hand behind her head, steadying her as he took complete control, not giving her a chance to pull away. His lips crushed against hers, rough and desperate, groaning against her mouth. Evie couldn't believe what was happening. Before, he had occasionally kissed her lightly on her head or hand, simply because he knew that those _affectionate_ acts made her even more uncomfortable than when he was being violent. But there was nothing _affectionate_ about this, this was pure hunger, this was control, this was power.

His grip tightened on her hair as he placed one final hard kiss on her lips before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, panting as he spoke. "What I want," he licked his scars. "Is what I've _always_ wanted."

"That doesn't answer my question," Evie didn't know where the brave whisper came from but once it was out of her mouth, she couldn't stop herself.

He smiled then, that eerie smile that stretched from ear to ear. "What I want, dear, sweet, Evelyn," he paused and opened his eyes, meeting hers. "Is you."

Evie pulled away from him then as he let go of her and scurried to the head of the bed. She wiped his red make up from her lips with the back of her hand before wrapping her arms around herself, staring into space in utter horror and shock. The Joker took one final look at her before turning his back on her, picking his jacket up off the floor and leaving the room. Evie didn't even react to the loud bang of the door closing. What the hell did he mean he wanted _her_? Wanted to her to what? Wanted her to die? Wanted her to be his concubine like Harley Quinn? Wanted her to slip into the same world of madness and chaos as him? Before she knew it she was sobbing, screaming, gut wrenching cries of agony, despair and hopelessness. She wasn't sure how long she was crying for when she stopped all of a sudden. She blinked the stray tears away, wiped her face clean and let out a deep breath.

"He'll never have me," she sighed to the room in front of her. "I will never be his. I don't belong to anyone. I won't let him have me."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Song at the beginning was I Walk the Line - Johnny Cash. Let me know what you think and next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in chapters! This chapter was originally a really long chapter but I decided to split it into two. Both parts were really fun to write, hope you enjoy them! Also apologies for lack of Joker in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _And every time I go to bed, an image of you flickers in my head. And every time I fall asleep, an image of you flows in my dream_

Chapter 9

" _Please, no, please don't do this!" Evie was screaming, hot tears running down her face. She was trying to evade him, running around to the other side of the bed. He was on the other side, a wild excitement in his eyes as he grinned at her, wielding his switch blade in his hand. He reminded her of a ferocious hyena._

" _I made the rules real simple, little Evelyn," he growled at her. "You tried to escape, now you have to be punished!" he made a move as if to come round to her, causing her to scream._

 _She cowered away from him. "Please, my father will give you anything you wa-"_

" _Your_ father _has done enough. He stole from me, so I'm going to steal from him!" the Joker cackled. He stepped up on to the bed to come towards her, Evie screamed once again and headed for the door, slamming into it upon realising it was locked._

 _She helplessly banged against it, she could hear her heart in her ears. "Somebody help me please!" she called out to anyone who could hear her._

 _The Joker chuckled darkly as he stalked towards her. She was cornered now, she sobbed as she turned around and faced him, his dark eyes baring into her. "There is nothing sweeter than the sounds of your screams," his tongue flicked out and licked his scars, passing his knife between his hands. With his free hand, he grabbed her hair roughly, making her shriek._

" _Please don't hurt me," Evie pleaded quietly, her voice choked up from sobs._

" _Oh sh, sh, sh, sh," he shushed her as he wiped a tear away. "I don't_ want _to hurt you," he looked deep into her eyes as he continued to stroke her head. "Now turn around."_

 _Evie sobbed again. "No, please!" she cried out._

" _TURN AROUND!" he barked at her, causing her to squeal. She sniffed as she reluctantly turned around, her back now fully to the Joker. He gently moved her long, straight blonde hair from behind her back and draped it over her shoulder. She shrieked when he unexpectedly tore her school blouse open at the back, revealing her bare skin. She shuddered as he ran his gloved hand over the top of her back, whimpering as she felt his body press up against her, his ears coming to her ear. "I'm afraid I can't lie to you little one. I take back what I said. I do want to hurt you. Really, **really** bad."_

 _And with that he quickly withdrew from her and dug his blade into the back of her neck, slowly trailing to the top of her spine. Evie screamed and cried at the burning sensation that rippled through her body, she could feel the blood pooling to her lower back. And as he carved her skin, amidst the screams, the Joker laughed._

Evie wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for but she did know she was awake now as she shot upward with a scream. She was panting, sweating, her hand went to the back of her neck but was simply met with the familiar feel of the tally mark scars on her back. She drew her hand forward, realising her fingers were dry and not wet with blood. It had just been a dream. Not just a dream, but a memory. The memory of the first time the Joker had used his blade on her. Unfortunately, it hadn't been the last. She sighed into the darkness of the room, almost relieved. Until the man in bed next to her irritatingly squirmed against her.

"As much as I love the sound of your screaming," the Joker grumbled. He had been sleeping on his front, and was now propping himself up on his elbows. She could only see the outline of his body in the dark, but she could tell he was shirtless, and she could see the white of his still painted face reflect in the darkness. "Some of us have work in the morning."

"I had a nightmare," she explained. She didn't dare apologise for wakening him, considering the amount of times he had indirectly done so in the past couple of years.

She could see the whites of his teeth as he grinned up at her. "Surely _this_ is the nightmare," he chuckled.

She ran a hand through her hair and threw herself back so that her head hit the pillow, she stared up at the ceiling. She refused to look at the Joker as he edged closer to her so that he was now looking down at her, resting his hand on his fist. "It was more of a memory," she sighed.

"And what memory would that be?" The Joker wiggled his brows at her.

She turned to face him, her sad eyes burning into him. "The first time you cut me."

The Joker looked away as though in thought for a moment, before smirking. "You picked the lock with your hair clip. I found you roaming the street just one block away. You really were a precocious little brat," he chuckled.

She frowned at him before turning on her side so that her back was to him. "Goodnight, Joker," she grumbled before falling back asleep straight away.

The Joker continued to stare at her back, her short hair all gathered under her head, exposing the tally mark scars on the back of her neck. Without thinking the Joker reached out and lightly touched the first tally with his index finger. When he noticed she didn't flinch, he used the rest of his hand to stroke the remaining scars. He remembered every single one, every single scream. He edged closer to the sleeping woman next to him and brought his face to the nape of her neck, sniffing her hair. He bathed in the aroma of her scent before rolling back to sleep.

–

In the morning, Evie woke up alone again, thankfully. As she rubbed her eyes, she stood up and went to the bathroom, noticing she was once again bottomless and was only wearing her t shirt from the night before. She realised she must've cried herself to sleep and her captor had rudely undressed her before tucking her into bed. She knew he hadn't done anything despicable, she didn't have to check. The last time he had her in his capture, he had made it clear he would never touch her that way. He had always thought it beneath him. But that obviously meant her lips were an exception as Evie lifted a hand to her mouth, her lips still swollen, almost bruised from the roughness of his unexpected kiss. She shivered uncomfortably at the memory of it.

When she approached the sink she looked up into the mirror and noticed the large bags under her eyes, the purple bruises that masked her neck, finger marks from the Joker's touch. She looked like hell. Running the cold faucet, splashing the freezing water on her face as she woke herself up. She looked back into the mirror at her now dripping face. She sighed then frowned realising she still didn't look any more alive. But she had to focus. She had to focus every minute she was awake. Hell, even every minute she was asleep. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way like the night before.

"Get your shit together, Evie," she whispered to herself.

Her focus was taken elsewhere when she heard the door to the bedroom open. Her head spun round and she made her way into the bedroom, mildly irritated when she realised it was Harley standing there, leather clad, _again_. She stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as if she had been waiting for Evie to exit the bathroom for ages. The tapping stopped when she saw Evie appear and looked her up and down and sucked her teeth.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she sneered at Evie, giving Evie her key false smile before it immediately retreated back into a frown. "I can see all those hours of beauty sleep didn't do much."

"What time is it?" Evie asked, her voice still groggy from waking up.

"It's almost noon," Harley rolled her eyes. "You better get showered and dressed. Mister Jay expects you down stairs, front and centre in twenty minutes."

Evie sighed, annoyed, and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'll stay here thanks," Evie grumbled and climbed back onto bed.

Harley frowned and stepped towards on the bed. "Nuh-uh, Missy, you're coming on a field trip," Harley explained. "And Mister Jay said if you don't come down, I have full permission to kick your pretty ass to the floor," Harley flashed her an unnervingly sweet grin.

Evie snorted. "I'd like to see you try. Or have you forgotten the last time I sucker punched you?" Evie flashed her an equally fake smile right back at her.

Rage flashed in Harley's eyes. "Yeah cause you really seemed to put up a good fight last night, huh? You should know my room is next to yours, I can hear all your _pathetic_ crying," Harley raised a challenging eyebrow at Evie.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You'd be crying too if you were stuck in the company of bat shit crazy people," she sneered.

Harley stomped her foot. "I am _not_ crazy!" she nearly shrieked at Evie.

Evie simply shrugged. "Well, you're the psychologist, you tell me," she smirked at Harley. "Because you wanna know what I think? I think you're an idiotic, needy, easily manipulated maniac who craves male attention so much that you instantly threw yourself at the first man who showed you affection, who, too just so happened to be insane. You wonder what that says about you? It says _you're_ pathetic." Evie spat at her as she got up from the bed, staring Harley down. She already took enough shit from the Joker, she refused to take any more from his lap dog.

Harley was pouting, obviously struck by Evie's words. "Yeah well you wanna know what I think?!" Harley stomped her foot again, like a child, shrieking this time.

Evie immediately cut her off. "No, I really don't," she shrugged in reply, turning her back on Harley and disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. For the first time in a while, Evie triumphantly smiled to herself as she turned the shower on.

Twenty minutes had passed and Evie was now standing in the kitchen with Harley, Pete and three other men she didn't know. She had showered and dressed herself in her denim skinny jeans, red sweater, black ankle boots and dawned her signature black leather jacket. She crossed her hands across her chest uncomfortably, as she watched the men construct and load their guns, laying them out on the table, as if to be taking inventory. God knows what exactly this _field trip_ entailed. She moved round next to Pete who was sharpening one of his knives. Whilst she and Pete hadn't spoken much during her last _visit_ , he had always been somewhat kinder to her than the rest of the Joker's goons. By kinder she meant that he would sometimes speak to her, didn't roughly handle her, he would offer her things whenever she had the odd occasion when she was allowed to roam the hideout and often let her watch TV, even letting her choose the channels sometimes.

"Pete," she addressed him, he hummed in response acknowledging her as he holstered his knife into his ankle holster, pulled out his gun, checking it was loaded. "Where are we going?" she whispered, not wanting Harley to hear. That was always the nice thing about Pete, he never reported back to the Joker what she had been saying or doing, unless he was asked. She imagined Harley would happily trot off to the Joker letting him know every time Evie even remotely opened her mouth.

Pete kept his concentration on his weapons but spoke to her nevertheless. "As far as I know, some kind of business meeting with some arms dealer or something," he grumbled.

"Concise as always, Pete," Evie sighed.

Pete chuckled slightly. "Look all I know is Jay gave us a location, told us to meet him there and bring guns," Pete explained, drawing back the barrel till it clicked then moving onto the next one.

"So he expects things to go south?" Evie whispered.

Pete nodded in response. "He doesn't expect, he knows," he noted. Clicking the barrel of his final gun he nodded to her. "Time to go."

He took her by the arm and began to lead her out of the kitchen and down the stairs leading to the van. The men and Harley were moving fast, Evie stumbled as Pete dragged her along quickly. He let go of her so he could open the back doors to the van, Harley was first to jump inside, followed by two of the men as one jumped in the front to drive. Evie was last to climb in, followed by Pete. By the time she had sat down the engine was already roaring and she had barely been sat down for two seconds before the van was speeding off.

Pete was sitting opposite Evie, whom leaned forward, trying to stay quiet. "If the Joker thinks this is going to go south, don't you think I should have some kind of weapon?!" she hissed. Unfortunately, Pete wasn't the only one listening.

Harley let out a cackle. "Ha! What so you can kill us all? Mister Jay's a little smarter than that," Harley sneered, combing the tips of her hair with the barrel of her pistol.

Evie leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms in defeat. She sighed and remained silent for the rest of the journey. She wasn't sure how long they had been driving for but it felt like hours. Harley was chatting quietly to the two other men, who were probably too busy drooling over her to listen. Evie rolled her eyes in response. Despite this, there was tension thick in the air. Evie guessed the men were new to this. She'd seen it before with her father's new recruits. While she had to admit that her father was indeed a ruthless man, his operation prided itself on organisation and respect. Her father's men were nothing but professional. As she looked at the men in the van a horrid feeling overtook her. They were just kids, not much younger than her. Men the Joker had obviously just picked up off the streets with the promise of riches and grandeur. They didn't know any better. She doubted they knew the risk they were taking. To them, all it was was fire a couple of bullets and get paid. Even Harley, to her it was kill a couple of people receive love in return. Evie frowned as further recollections came to her.

The only man here that was evenly remotely experienced here was Pete. And she knew that his priority was the Joker. The Joker was untouchable, he was protected. But who was there to protect her?

The van suddenly came to a halt. Pete pushed the doors to the van open and everyone jumped out. They were outside what she presumed was some kind of abandoned warehouse. On the side of the building it read 'ACE', the letters ringing a bell in her mind. She suddenly remembered, Stefan had told her of this place once before. This was the usual meeting place of Roman Sionis, a crime boss whom once had ties to the Maroni family until her father deemed him too much of a liability to be in partnership with. Evie had met Sionis once, three years ago at a party her father had held. She had admitted to Stefan that he gave her the creeps, particularly because he often wore a black skull mask, especially during business meetings. If there was one thing she remembered about him, despite his _unique_ appearance, her father had once told her he was an expert marksman.

"This is Black Mask's place," she thought out loud as the men loaded up their weapons.

Harley overheard her and glared at her, over her shoulder. "Huh? What the hell does that mean?" she turned around, putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

Evie tore her eyes away from the building and faced Harley. "The man you guys are meeting, his name's Roman Sionis, this is where he likes to meet," Evie recalled.

Harley crossed her arms, surprised at Evie's sudden knowledge. "And just how the heck do you know that?!" she demanded Evie explain herself.

Evie looked back up at the building, her mind racing. "He used to work with my father," she answered. Coming to a conclusion, Evie rushed over to Pete and grabbed his arm, taking him back at the sudden contact. "Look, Pete, no matter how many guards this guy has, keep your eye on Sionis. If this does go wrong, don't aim for the guards, take out Sionis if you can. My father once told me he's one of the best shots he's ever seen," Evie practically hissed at him.

"And here I thought I was giving the orders around here," the voice behind them made everyone freeze. Pete snatched his arm back from Evie and took a step away from her, his eyes focused over her head. Evie reluctantly turned around and was met with the dark eyes of her nightmares. The Joker was standing there, accompanied by two other goons on either side of him, dressed in his usual purple suit. "Good afternoon, gentlemen, nice of you to finally join us," the Joker addressed his henchmen, who all nodded in acknowledgement.

Harley squealed and bounced over to her 'puddin' and kissed him on the cheek, the Joker appeared to grumble in response and pushed Harley off of him, resulting in her going into a sulk. The rejected expression on Harley's face caused Evie to involuntarily snort causing Harley and the Joker's faces to whip around and look at her. Harley glared, the Joker's eyes lit up for a brief moment as he smirked before retuning his attention to his henchmen.

"Well what are we waiting for boys? We're late for the meeting," the Joker instructed the men to enter the door on the side of the building. As they began to move, Evie followed Pete closely, hiding almost. As they passed the Joker, who was still standing still, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm to pull her aside, halting her. "When we get in there, stay behind Pete," he instructed. "Don't try any funny business," he raised a finger to her, warning her.

"I thought _funny_ was your whole 'thing'," she countered resulting in a frown from the Joker.

"Your sass is not welcome today, Evelyn," he grumbled. "Just to let you know, if anything happens to me in there that is even remotely your doing, my men have strict orders to eliminate any of your so-called 'loved ones', capisce?" he raised a brow at her.

She frowned back at him before sighing. "Is there anything else I should know before we go in there?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah," he leaned away from her so that he was standing upright. He flashed an over the top grin at her and gestured with his gun. "Try to have fun."

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. Song at the beginning was "Flickers" by London Grammar. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, glad you guys are enjoying the fic! This chapter is the second half of the would-be long chapter, like I said I a lot of fun writing this!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _"Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to be abused. Some of them want to be abused."_

Chapter 10

Roman Sionis' hideout was just as dingy at Evie could imagine. It was cold, wet and just plain creepy. Ultraviolet lights illuminated the obviously abandoned warehouse. Large barrels she assumed once held chemical concoctions were scattered around the place, as well as loose pipes and an abundance of cargo boxes. Strewn across the floor were old pieces of paper and straw from discarded deliveries. There was silence throughout the group as they cautiously walked towards the voices they could hear in the distance, an echoing drip of a leaking pipe emphasising the sinister feel of the place. As they approached their contact, Evie could see that Sionis was clad in his mask again, the mask that gave her the creeps. She found that his men, around four to five of them also donned similar masks. Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Was theatricality part of the criteria of becoming a criminal in Gotham city?

Sionis' head whipped round as he heard the oncoming footsteps. He and his men were crowded round a table, reviewing some sort of blue print. He stepped away from the table, followed by his men, and stood in the middle of the room, ready to greet his 'guests'. As the Joker made his way to the front of his men, Sionis outstretched his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Ah, Joker, so nice of you to join us, today," he exclaimed, almost politely but Evie could detect the sarcasm behind his tone.

"Always a pleasure, Roman. Or is it Black Mask you go by now? Can never seem to keep track of the ever changing criminal alias' in this town," he snarled back in response. He obviously wasn't in the mood for small talk today. "Do you have what I ordered?"

Sionis appeared to ignore his question. "Quite the entourage you have here today," he stepped towards the group as if to analyse the Joker's new recruits. Evie shifted uncomfortably behind Pete, unsure what Sionis would say if he recognised her. He stopped in his tracks as if he had seen something that caught his eye. "I do believe you are yet to introduce to me this fine woman in your presence," he purred as he held a hand out to Harley, who giggled in response. Evie had to give her props, for an insanely deranged woman she really did know how to use her looks to her advantage. She stepped forward and took Sionis' hand and curtsied.

"Roman Sionis this is Harley Quinn," The Joker grumbled, barely even looking at the two.

"I don't remember encountering you before," Sionis murmured to her.

She grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "I'm new," she beamed.

"That you are," he purred, bringing her hand to the mouth of his mask as if to kiss her. "Enchante."

"Charmed," she purred right back at him, flashing a look at the Joker. Upon realising he wasn't paying attention she took her hand back and strutted back behind the Joker, crossing her arms and dropping her left hip.

"I think we can skip the formalities and just get down to business Sionis, if you don't mind," The Joker growled under his breath. Evie wondered if he was actually _looking_ for trouble. She then remembered it was the Joker, of course he was.

"Why so tense, Joker, hmm? Don't wanna spend too long outside in case the feds catch you again?" Sionis sounded smug under his mask, as though he were taunting the Joker.

The Joker chuckled darkly in response, waving a warning finger at Sionis. "Oh, Sionis, I pray for your sake that you weren't that idiotic," he smiled in an evil fashion, grasping his hands together.

Sionis laughed then, keeling over briefly. "Oh Joker, please, there's more evidence here to convict me than there is for you. It's just us men," he gestured at the surrounding men.

"Well in that case," the Joker's smile immediately faltered into a frown. "Let's do business."

Sionis paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Well of course," he whistled loudly, startling Evie for a moment. She heard Pete chuckle for a second at her jumping, resulting in her swatting him quietly. Two of Sionis' men carried a large wooden crate over and placed it down in front of the Joker before quickly backing away. The Joker whistled to his own men and two hurried forward, crowbars in tact, and popped open the crate.

From where Evie was standing, she couldn't quite see what was in the crate, but as the Joker lifted up a large semi-automatic, admiring it, she assumed that the rest of the crate encased similar items. The Joker held the gun in his hands in different positions, admiring the balance and getting a feel for it, humming to himself in satisfaction.

"You've out done yourself this time, Sionis," The Joker complimented resulting in a humble nod from Sionis.

"Only the best for my favourite customer," he mumbled under his mask.

The Joker chuckled then, his eyes still lighting up like a child on Christmas as he continued to admire the gun in his hands. "How much?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Two million," Sionis told him in a no-nonsense tone.

The Joker thought for a moment, looking away pondering the price. His eyes then went back to the guns in front of him, and he smiled. "So be it, Pete if you will," The Joker called upon Pete who picked up the briefcase of money at his feet and started to walk towards the Joker. Evie was suddenly left exposed. And as Sionis watched Pete come forward, she realised the mistake the Joker had made.

"Hold on," Sionis held up a finger, Pete paused as he was about to hand the briefcase to the Joker, as did the Joker. The Joker turned his head to Sionis suspiciously. Evie looked to Sionis who suddenly turned his finger to point directly at Evie. She felt her heart stop as suddenly all attention in the room was on her. "That is Evelyn Maroni is it not?" he turned his head to the Joker, awaiting his answer.

The Joker was silent for a moment, simply staring back at Sionis, he didn't dare look at Evie. Pete's head whipped between the pair of them, Harley looked at the Joker nervously. "Her name's Evelyn Salisbury, actually," he snarled back at Sionis.

Sionis chuckled in response. "But that _is_ daughter of Sal Maroni is it not?" Sionis made a step towards the Joker's group, cautiously walking past the Joker and straight towards Evie. The Joker slowly turned to watch the pair, Pete watching the Joker intently as if to await orders. Evie didn't know what to do as Sionis' eyes boar into her through his mask. All she could do was stand still, she glanced at the Joker, who was simply standing there, hunched over himself, a silent rage hiding in his eyes. As Sionis reached her, he towered over her, looking her up and down. "Yes I remember you, Miss Evie," he raised a hand to her cheek and gently brushed it with the back of his fingers, causing an involuntary whimper to escape her. She pulled away from him sharply, resulting in Sionis chuckling. "Looks like you've gone and got yourself mixed up with the sharks again, sweetheart, hmm?" He murmured. Evie could only stare back at him.

He hummed to himself for a moment before turning on her and walking back to his usual spot. "All right, Joker, I propose a new deal," he exclaimed, holding his arms behind his back and pacing where he stood. "You see, Sal Maroni and I used to have a good thing going a couple of years ago. That was until the scum bag cut all ties with me for no good reason, I lost hundreds of thousands of dollars in the process and most importantly, respect. So as you can imagine, I'm not exactly his biggest fan," Sionis explained. Evie did not like where this was going.

"That's a touching story, it really is. However, it's not my problem," the Joker grumbled. "Get to the point," he clicked his tongue at Sionis.

"Point is I will give you the guns for half the price, in exchange for the girl," Sionis stated. Evie's heart sunk to her stomach. What the fuck had she gotten herself into now?!

A silence fell over the group. Many of the Joker's men looked between each other. Evie looked to the Joker but he was staring Sionis dead eye in the face. He was perfectly still. Pete glanced at Evie, unsure how the Joker was going to react, Harley was grinning from ear to ear. It appeared as though everyone was holding their breath. All that could be heard was the dripping of water, Evie counted them as they fell. The seconds that passed before the Joker spoke felt like hours.

"No deal, Sionis, two million for the guns will be just fine," The Joker snarled at Sionis, Pete took a step back towards Evie. She could've sworn she'd seen his hand twitch towards his gun.

Sionis did not seem too pleased. "Joker, I don't think you understand the deal I am offering you here-"

"No, Sionis, this is no deal. You're letting your need for revenge overcloud your judgement. Now if you don't mind, you have already wasted enough of my time today with your stupidity and we'll be leaving now," The Joker turned on his heel. Pete took hold of Evie's arm and spun her around as they began to walk towards the door.

Everyone froze when they heard the sound of a gun clocking. The group turned around to be faced with Sionis aiming his gun, followed by his men also taking aim at the group. "You see it's not that simple, Joker," Sionis barked. "Either you hand over the girl, or me and my boys open fire on all of you."

The Joker responded by laughing manically. The laugh echoing off the high ceiling and several empty vats, causing uneasiness to flow through everyone who stood there. Peter's grip tightened on Evie's arm. This was it. It was going to happen. Evie's eyes hastily searched her surrounding. Six feet to her right and in front of her was a steel vat. It would provide suitable cover. However it didn't stop her visible shaking. She looked to Pete who simply nodded, not bothering to look back at her in return.

"Are you quite sure you want to be this stupid, Black Mask?" the Joker continued to laugh.

"Oh I'm quite sure," he snarled. "Get the girl, boys!"

It all happened so quickly. Before even the first shot was fired, Pete had pushed Evie into the direction of the vat. Evie quickly scurried behind the vat, as gun fire rang through the air. The only sound amongst the gun fire was the Joker's laughter. She couldn't decide which was worse, being held captive by the Joker or being held captive by Sionis. Both were deranged psychopaths. Both were murderers, both would undoubtedly hurt her. But at the same time, Evie knew the Joker. She knew the Joker's limits, she knew how he acted. And Sionis wanted her for straight up revenge, so god knows what he wanted to do to her. Before she knew it, Evie was screaming, as shots flew by her and all she could was watch as the Joker's men fell where they stood. She caught sight of Pete, alternating between taking cover and shooting at Sionis' men. As she listened she could still hear the Joker laughing, alerting her that he was still alive.

Before she could turn around to look what was going on as the gun fire began to die down, Harley jumped in front of her. The shock resulting in Evie screaming.

"Whatcha doin' back here, princess?" Harley grinned at her, holding out a gun to Evie. "Come and join the fun!" she squealed.

"I think I'm good here!" Evie shouted back to her.

Harley giggled, forcefully placing the gun into Evie's hand. "It's real simple, just squeeze the trigger! Unless you wanna sit here while we get outnumbered," Harley smiled at Evie before jumping back into action, laughing as she did so.

Evie stared at the gun in her hands as if it were a dead animal. She couldn't possibly? She peered out in front of the vat. The Joker was being his usual trigger-happy self but Harley was right, they were becoming outnumbered. All that was left was the Joker, Harley, Pete and two of the Joker's men. Sionis appeared to have had back up waiting in the wings and they were now outnumbered seven to five, Sionis still standing. She looked to the vat in front of her, it was about ten feet in front of her. If she was quick she could make it. Leaning back behind the vat, she clutched the fun close to her and took a deep breath. She peered round the vat once more and saw that Sionis' men were embarking towards the Joker's side. Knowing it was now or never, Evie stayed low and crept out from behind the vat, holding the gun out in front of her, taking aim as she quickly moved towards the other vat.

She aimed at one of Sionis' men who appeared to be distracted and squeezed the trigger. However she felt her heart sink when the gun simply clicked. Panicking, she rushed behind the vat and inspected the gun. It wasn't loaded.

"Shit," Evie cursed as she realised Harley had fooled her. And now she was more or less right in the middle of the crossfire.

She peered around and noticed the Joker had turned to the opposite side of his cover and was advancing to Sionis' group from the right, followed closely by Pete and one of his men. Meanwhile, Sionis' men were approaching down the middle. Before she knew it she was pulled to the side. One of Sionis' men had grabbed her and was attempting to subdue her.

Dropping her gun in the process, she formed a fist with her now free hand and swung it round, punching him in the face before flinching in pain upon realising the man's mask wasn't plastic, but metal. In response he attempted to hit her over the head with his gun, however, Evie quickly rolled to the side and sprung up. She started to run to the other side of the vat before he grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back. Evie spun on her heel as she attempted an unbalanced round house kick which he managed to block at the final second. She backed off of him and raised her fists in a defensive boxing stance. He took a swing at her which Evie effortlessly dodged before swinging another punch at him, this time aiming for his chest. He jumped back, dodging her fist and taking the spare moment to apply metal knuckle dusters. He quickly advanced on her, Evie raised her hand to protect her head and face but that didn't stop him punching her straight in the stomach, resulting in her groaning in response as the pain surged through her. Keeling back at her body absorbed the pain, clutching her stomach, the man quickly hit her with an uppercut to the cheek, sending Evie flying onto her back. Momentarily blacked out, the man grabbed Evie and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk back to Sionis.

Seconds later, Evie came back to, facing the ground beneath her. The man held onto her with an iron grip. She began to thrash against his back, punching and kicking, her body doing it's best to try and wriggle free but the man was two strong. As the gun fire began to die down, Evie screamed so loud her throat began to ache.

"Boss!" Pete shouted over to the Joker. The Joker meanwhile was too busy disposing of Sionis' men left right and centre. As Pete had sent a bullet through Sionis' shoulder he and his men had began to retreat back. The Joker had fired the final of his bullets at one of the remaining three henchmen. As Pete called out to him the Joker spun around and caught sight of Evie being carried away by one of Sionis' men, her face full of fear, battered and bruised. Rage and hunger took over him then, as Pete and Harley subdued Black Mask's final gun men, holding them hostage as they knelled on the ground, Pete and Harley's guns aimed at their heads. Before the henchman carrying Evie could register what was happening, the Joker had charged over to him, tackling him to the ground, sending Evie flying across the floor.

The Joker, as quick as a flash straddled him. He penetrated the man's right hand with one of his knives, the man cried out in pain, but not before the Joker did the same to his other hand. "Ooo, these looks neat," he purred as he removed the man's knuckle dusters and placed them on his own gloved fingers. "Now then, where were we?" he paused amongst the man's screams. "Oh yeah," he quickly remarked before he began to pound the man's masked face in with the metal knuckle dusters, denting the mask into the man's face. Punching, punching, punching, he could _not_ stop, eventually discarding the mask. Even without the mask, the man's face was unrecognisable as the Joker continued to drench his face in blood. As the Joker continued to pummel into him, blood began to spray onto the Joker, covering his face, hair and torso. Evie could only look on horrified as the Joker relentlessly beat into the man. Teeth scattered, bones crunched and just as he was about to pass out, the Joker stopped. He was panting now, a horrific excitement present in his wild eyes, blood all over his mouth and face.

He reached over to the man's hand, pulling out the knife he had left there, slowly, making the man scream out in pain. The Joker smiled at him then, holding the knife in front of the man's face, ensuring he would follow it. He raised the knife and turned it so that the tip pointed straight at Evie, still lying on the ground, her face white with horror, her mouth unable to close. He then pointed the tip of the knife to himself, nodding. "Mine," he snarled, before he slowly drove the knife into the man's throat. The gut wrenching sounds of the man gurgling as the blood spurted out of his neck as the Joker slowly sliced his throat, made Evie's stomach lurch. The blood of the man fully showered the Joker now as he admired his hand work. He lugged himself off of the man, panting as he hunched over, staring down at him.

He turned his head then and looked toward Evie through his lashes. All she could do was stare back at him as he looked at her. The rage and hunger in his eyes began to die down as he looked at her, the bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek, her blonde hair completely messed up, her face as white as a sheet, a single tear escaping her eye. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out, slick and wet from the blood. Still locking eyes with Evie, he ran his hand over his face, wiping away some of the excess blood from his face. He then closed his eyes and looked away from her and turned his head to the ceiling, taking a deep breath. He bathed in the aroma of his kill, his blood lust fully satisfied. As he exhaled he soaked in the memory of the kill.

Suddenly, Harley had collided into him squealing in happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hard kiss on his blood strewn lips. Evie watched in disgust as the Joker pulled away from her for a second, before smiling wickedly, wrapping his arms around her waist and passionately kissing her in return, her face becoming bloodied as their faces pressed against each other. As their kiss grew deeper, he hoisted Harley's legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist, his hands roughly grabbing her ass. Harley moaned against him as Evie felt like she was going to throw up.

Pete then coughed to alert the Joker. Harley pulled away from him with a grin as the Joker put her down and turned his attention to Pete. "What do you want me to do with the strays, boss?" he asked, gesturing to Sionis' two remaining men, Sionis' having fled during the altercation.

The Joker shrugged. "Just take 'em out for me, Pete, would ya?" he suggested. He then wrapped his arm around Harley and walked her out of the warehouse, not even sparing a glance for Evie who still lay on the ground. Pete whistled the two remaining Joker henchmen who hurried over to him, Pete whispered something to them before they broke ranks, the two men aiming their guns at the Sionis henchmen as Pete made his way over to Evie.

He extended a hand to a speechless Evie. She shakily took it as he lifted her off of the ground. When she was on her feet she could barely stand, her legs almost giving out. Pete put an arm around her. "Come on," he began to lead her away. "I think you've seen enough blood shed for one day," he murmured to her as they exited the building.

"W-w-w-what the f-f-f-u-ck just ha-ha-happened?" Evie stuttered.

Pete chuckled, unaware if she was referring to the Joker's grisly murder of her would-be captor or the vomit inducing make out session between the Joker and Harley. When they exited the building Evie looked at Pete, confused as to where the Joker and Harley had gone.

"Joker had another car with them, they'll meet us back at the hideout," Pete explained before Evie even had to ask as he opened the back door to the van. Evie hopped in back of the van without question, still visibly shaking. Pete handed her a flask. "Here," he said as she took it from him. "Helps with the shock."

Evie took a large sip of the warm liquid as she heard two gunshots ring out from within the warehouse.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, next chapter will be up soon! Song at the beginning was "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" by Eurythmics but I listened to the Marilyn Manson cover when writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh guys I am so sorry for the lack of update in a while, was on holiday for a while and then work was crazy busy the past few months but hey here's the next chapter! Also, for the folks concerned about the whole Joker and Harley dynamic, I promise this will be explored a bit more thoroughly. Just remember, nothing's ever simple when it comes to Mr J!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"I take as much as much as I can get , I don't take any regret, I close my eyes to conjure up something, But it's just a faint taste in my mouth. I think I'm coming down."_

Chapter 11

 _Stefan kicked down the door. No one had heard from Evie for three days, he should have known she would've been in their father's old apartment. The blasting music made his ear buds tingle, the heavy electric guitar and banging drums could be heard two floors down. The room was in complete disarray, the mirrors had been smashed, the mattress flipped to the other side of the room, clothes scattered across the floor. And in amongst the mess lay his little sister, just nineteen years old, sprawled across the floor. Her eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling fan rotate, not even flinching at the door being kicked down. She was half dressed in a tight t shirt and black underwear, her hair in shambles from forcefully pulling out strands, blood running from her right nostril._

" _Oh my god, Evie!" Stefan ran over to his little sister who didn't even react when he dropped to his knees next to her and bundled her head into his lap, her eyes stayed fixated on the ceiling. "Mom!" he screamed._

 _Stefan and Evie's mother, Angelica Salisbury, appeared in the doorway, both of them having spent the last twenty four hours searching for her. Her mouth flew open as she looked over the destruction of the room then her son cradling her daughter in his arms._

" _Is she high again?!" Angelica tip toed over the broken mirrors and collapsed down next to her son, gasping as she looked on her daughters face. "What was it this time?!"  
_

 _Stefan reached over next to his sister picking up the little plastic baggy, containing a small amount of pure white powder. "It looks like cocaine again," Stefan sighed, pocketing the bag before lightly slapping Evie's cheek. "Evie, can you hear me?" he lifted his ear to her mouth. She was still breathing. He moved two fingers to her throat, her pulse was racing. "She's not responding, call the ambulance!" he drastically called out to his mother._

" _But your father-_

" _I don't give a damn what it does for Dad's image she could've OD'd she could be dying!" Stefan barked at his mother. She shakily nodded and got up and left the room to call for an ambulance. Stefan began to weep for his broken little sister, continuing to call out her name. He wasn't going to lose her again._

When they arrived back at the hideout Harley and the Joker were nowhere to be seen. As the Joker wasn't around, Pete had allowed Evie to watch TV with him. The pair had sat quietly flicking through channels, Evie feeling absurdly comfortable for a little while before Pete suddenly brought out a small compact mirror and poured a pure white powder that Evie knew all too well onto the mirror and began to divide it into small lines with a credit card. Evie eyed him with a deep reseated itch as he used a rolled up twenty dollar bill to snort one of the lines. He retracted his head with a gasp and a large sniff as the drug made it's way into his system. As his head leaned back he noticed Evie staring at him. He chuckled then.

"Sorry kiddo, the boss would kill me," he explained before dividing the lines once again.

"It's fine, I," she paused for a moment as her eyes bore into the white powder. Pete watched her cautiously; he knew that look. "I didn't want any any way," she smiled weakly at him in an attempt to reassure him.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I know," he held out a hand and placed it comfortingly on Evie's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that. One day you'll mean it," he gave her a warm smile before scooping the remains back into the little white baggy. Evie smiled back at him as they turned their attention back to whatever was on TV. Some time later, Pete cooked her and the rest of the henchmen in the house a pasta dinner.

Until now, Evie had been unaware how many of them actually stayed in the house. As they sat around the table, Evie counted five of them including Pete. Other than Pete, none of the men at the table dared to even make eye contact with her. Evie understood, they didn't want to get in trouble with the Joker for possibly ogling his 'prize possession' but she had to admit it did annoy her. These men had the nerve to abduct her from her friends, her family, her life but they didn't dare have the balls to look her in the eyes. After they finished eating they immediately scattered back to their rooms. Leaving Pete and Evie to clean up. Hours passed, and there was still no sign of the Joker and Harley, Evie beginning to get a little too hopeful that they had been arrested. But as Pete turned over to the ten o'clock news they found their answer.

Turns out the Joker and Harley had spent the remainder of their day terrorising random citizens of Gotham, robbing and even assaulting some individuals, purely for the shits and gigs. The news reported that the police had failed to capture them but they were on the look out for them and urged any members of the public to come forward with details. After the news and a couple of late night cartoons, Evie and Pete grew tired. Saying goodnight to each other, Evie made her way to the Joker's room, changed into a pair of winter pyjamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Evie wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for when she was awoken by sudden banging. Opening her eyes she realised the banging wasn't coming from inside the room but next door. Sitting up in her bed, Evie started to wonder what the hell Harley was doing. But when she looked to the side next to her and heard the bang again, she noticed that she was still alone. Her head snapped back to the wall next to her upon hearing a loud moan that echoed through the room.

"No _fucking_ way," Evie expressed out loud to the empty room.

Next thing she knew the banging became more incessant, Harley's moans were getting louder and her shrill shouts started to ring through Evie's ears. And when Evie heard the Joker's laugh her stomach tightened and she felt sick. This carried on for several minutes. Evie attempted to cover her ears with her pillow as Harley's moans increased into screams and laughs. Evie shut her eyes tight, trying desperately to get back to sleep. Eventually, there was one final loud expression from Harley that sounded somewhere between a shriek and a giggle. And just like that the banging stopped.

Silence fell over the room and Evie let out a sigh of relief. She removed the pillow from over her head and placed it back under her head. She revelled in the silence and could feel herself gently fall back asleep. That was until the door swung open unexpectedly, making Evie jump up in bed. Light from the illuminated hallway poured into the room, revealing the Joker standing in the door way. He was shirtless, only dressed in his purple suit trousers. For the first time since her arrival, Evie got a good glimpse of the Joker's. Not much had changed since the last time. He was still pale, toned and covered in scars. Tonight, he was covered in fresh bruises and cuts from his daily activities. His hair was in shambles, sticking out in all different directions. The red on his lips completely smudged, the white on his face had been rubbed off in sections. He looked like more of a mess than usual.

Upon realising the Joker hadn't seen her shoot up, Evie lay back down and closed her eyes, feigning sleep hoping he would just leave her alone, do what he had to do then go back to Harley. She heard him sigh and rustle around in the room, his footsteps causing the floorboards to creak. She kept her eyes shut tight and attempted to be appear to be sound asleep, until she felt a presence loom over her. He was standing next to her side of the bed, staring down at her before leaning down to her ear.

"You know you really are a terrible actress, Evelyn," he whispered in her ear. She huffed and rolled onto her back, startled when she realised his face was hovering a mere few inches from hers, his dark eyes baring into hers. He made a move as if to bring a hand to her cheek, but at the last minute retracted his hand and instead clambered over her and was now lying on his side of the bed. He put his arm under his pillow as he usually did and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Evie stayed on her back but stared at him, appalled. "Eh, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she grunted at him in disbelief.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" he replied nonchalantly, his eyes still closed.

"Could you _at least_ go in the shower?" she gaped at him, disgusted.

His eyes flew open then. "And why would I want to do that?" he grumbled at her, frowning.

Evie sat up and glared down at him. "Because you _stink_ of gun powder, sweat, sex and blood and frankly I kind of want to throw up all over you!" she hissed down at him.

He smirked then, propping himself up on his elbow by his side. "Never took you for such a masochist," he winked at her. His smile faded when she didn't laugh and continued to stare at him in contempt. He sighed then. "Fine, if that pleases you Miss Salisbury," he grumbled as he got up out of bed and lugged himself over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Evie was about to lie back in bed, disgusted at the fact the Joker would dare try and share a bed after he'd just finished _fucking_ someone. For the first time in both of her captures, Evie felt somewhat used. It made her feel dirty and pathetic, as though the Joker treated her like a cheap knock off of a more exciting woman like Harley. She shook the ridiculous thought from her head. As she was about to lie back she noticed the Joker had left the bedroom door partially open. Deciding not to take any more of his nonsense she grabbed her pillow and stormed out of the room.

After the Joker had come out of the shower and reapplied his make up, he slipped back into his boxers, this time disregarding his pants and headed back through to the bedroom, rubbing his wet, green hair with his towel in an attempt to quickly dry it. He was whistling to himself when he walked back through to the bedroom, but was most displeased to find that his sleeping companion was no longer there. His fist and jaw clenched simultaneously as rage spread through him like fire.

"That little _bitch_ ," he hissed as he took off out the door and ran down the stairs, still half naked. His footsteps stomped against the wood, most likely disturbing anyone else in the residence. He angrily rushed past the living room and kitchen and pulled on the door expecting it to fly open with his rage. But when his arm jerked uncomfortably as the door remained still. "What the fu-," he expressed when he looked up at the door and noticed the chain was still on the door. It was still locked. If it was still locked how did she get out?

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a small huff behind him. Whipping his head around he found his little Evie curled up in a ball on the couch, sleeping, obviously disturbed by the loud noises he had been making in his almost-tantrum. The Joker suddenly realised his heart was beating like a hummingbird, the rate beginning to slow as he realised Evie had not tried to escape. But that begged the question, what was she doing on the couch?

A more than curious Joker trudged over to Evie and crouched down at her face, shaking her gently in order to coax her out of sleep. When she groaned in protest the Joker laughed loudly, fully waking her as her eyes fluttered open. As her eyes came into focus she furrowed her brows and looked at him in confusion.

"Did you really just put your make up back on after you'd gotten out of the shower for the sake of sleeping?" she tiredly groaned at him, shutting her eyes again, he frowned in response.

He brought a hand to her hair and stroke a loose strand of hair behind her hair before gently looping his fingers into her hair, tenderly massaging her scalp. Evie let out an involuntary hum of approval as the comforting sensation almost sent her back to sleep. "I think the real question here, Evie," he sighed at her. He suddenly tightly tugged on her hair and pulled her face closer to his. The sudden pain caused Evie to gasp in pain and sharp tears spring to her eyes. "Is why the _fuck_ are you out of bed?!" he snarled at her, glaring into her.

Evie brought up a hand to his in an attempt to bat his hand away but alas, it didn't budge. She sighed as she tried to relax into the pain. "Did you honestly expect me to share a bed with you after you'd just finished fucking another woman?! It's disgusting!" she hissed at him.

His grip tightened even more, causing Evie to cry out. "I _expect_ you to follow the rules, no matter the circumstances," he growled at her. "Is there something I need to do to _drill_ them into your head? And believe me I _mean_ literally!" he almost shrieked at her.

Before he could say any more, Evie swung her leg round, kicking him in the head, knocking him over. However, just as she had sat up the Joker was back up in a flash, grabbing her throat, straddling her. While he didn't strangle her, Evie was more than aware of the threat that he just might. Her eyes glared up at him before her gaze softened as she took in his appearance. As the expression on Evie's face fell, the Joker looked back at her in confusion at her sudden calm and curious demeanour. Before he could anticipate, he was suddenly surprised by the unexpected feeling of her hand, softly placed on his cheek. It rested there for a moment, the Joker watched

as her eyes moved from his face to his eyes, then his hair. Hesitantly, her fingers moved from his cheek, slowly approaching the hair that dangled in front of his eyes. She gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, combing it out of his face. The sensation of her hands willingly on him, not in defence, not attacking him, simply touching him, riled over him, affecting every nerve in his being, as he revelled in it his grip began to loosen on her throat. As her hand moved down his jawline she began to reach for his scars. The Joker quickly snatched her hand away, startling Evie who quietly gasped.

"Why do you never let me see your face?" Evie whispered, locking eyes with him. Her hand still held captive in his own.

The Joker stared at her bluntly, his mouth a straight line, his eyes dark and unreadable. " _This_ is the only face you need to see," he grumbled. " _This_ is my true face. The one underneath has no place in this world." He hastily let go of her hand as Evie frowned at his reply. "Besides," he snarled. "You're changing the subject. What I do when I'm away from you is none of your business, Duchess." He clambered off of her and walked away behind the sofa to the kitchen.

"It is when you bring your disease riddled ass into the bed that you demand I share with you!" Evie retorted, turning around so she was looking over the back of the sofa as the Joker made his way to the fridge.

He grabbed a beer and opened it with his teeth with the slightest of ease. "So you don't put up a fuss when it comes to sharing a bed with me, knowing full well that I may have just murdered someone, yet when I have, as you so delicately put it, _fucked_ someone else, it's suddenly reason for concern," he smiled at her as he took a swig from the bottle. "Careful, Evelyn, your jealousy is starting to show," he winked at her.

She scoffed at him. "I'm not jealous, I'm disgusted! I know murderers, hell, I eat _breakfast_ with murderers" she threw her hands in the air, bringing herself up onto her knees. The Joker simply brushed it off and sat down at the kitchen table with his beer. "Imagine if I'd just had sex with someone and then decided to crawl into bed with you," she challenged him.

The Joker's face completely fell then, an enraged frown playing on his lips as his jaw clenched and Evie visibly noticed his hand grip his bottle. "You know as well as I do that our feelings for each other drastically vary from the other, therefore my reasons for finding it unthinkable, are completely different from yours," he took another swig. "Or are they?"

Evie sighed. "Look it just bothers me okay? I'm not going to be some human pillow for you to come home to every night," she brought herself to her feet and made her way round the couch so that the back of her legs now rested against it, she now faced him full on as she crossed her arms. "I'm more than that," she said through gritted teeth.

The Joker stood then, grabbing the bottle and stalked towards her. "So what you're saying is, you'd rather it were you I were _fucking_?" he wiggled his brows at her suggestively as he towered over her.

She glared up at him. "Like I said, Joker, I'm more than that," she snarled at him.

"Oh that you are," he hummed, bringing his finger up just below her chin, tilting her head up to look at him, he examined her face, trying to see behind the rage and hatred in her eyes. "Why is it you hate me so much, Evie?" he asked, almost innocently.

She pulled away from him then, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of his question. "Are you kidding me right now?" She moved around him then, putting distant behind him. "You're a criminal! You're pure _evil_! You steal, you blow things up, you blow _people_ up! You lie, you deceit, you manipulate. You kill people, you murder them and you love it, it amuses you!" she threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Your father kills people," The Joker retorted, as quick as lightning. "Your dear older brother kills people, most of the people in your life have probably killed someone, I bet your own mother has at some point," he took a step towards her as she crossed her arms in a huff. "You said it yourself, you don't care that they murder. You don't admit it to yourself, but you don't actually care that the people you love, will dispose of a human life and not think twice about. Because you know as well as I do, in our world it's just business," he towered over her again, but she refused to look at him. Tears beginning to well in her eyes. "So tell me, Evelyn, what makes me so different to the people you hold most dear?" he hummed at her.

She looked up at him then, taking a deep breath. It always irritated the Joker when she cried, how she was so prone to letting petty human emotions control her. Oh there was so much more she could do with her emotions than cry. He knew that, she knew that. But the Joker knew she was too afraid to. "Because they never hurt _me_ ," she said quietly, almost in a whisper "But you did. You beat me, you tortured me, you destroyed me. That's the difference," she looked back down at her feet.

The Joker looked away for a moment as if in thought. He lifted the beer to his lips and quickly chugged the remains. He reached around her then, his face suspiciously close to hers, Evie thinking for a moment he was going to kiss her again. Instead he placed the now empty bottle on the table and took a step away from her towards the stairs.

"You'll sleep in my bed tonight," he grumbled without even looking at her. "I'll sleep elsewhere. But it's just for tonight. Don't think I won't expect you to do something in return for my generosity," he explained.

Evie didn't dare say anything. She didn't want him changing his mind any time soon. Instead she stood there in silence and waited till he had ascended the stairs before she left the room and made her way back to the bedroom. She collapsed into bed, exhausted, and made herself comfortable. That was before she suddenly began to hear the Joker and Harley go back at it as they had before. With a groan, Evie pulled the pillow over her head and prayed for sleep.

* * *

 **DON'T HATE ME. Let me know what you guys think, in the process of writing the next chapter just now so will update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahhh shit guys I don't even know where to begin with apologising with how late I am with updating this fic. So much has happened since I last updated, long story short I moved to Australia so there's that! Nevertheless, I am sorry for not updating for so long, ended up rewriting this chapter around 5 times, each time with a different plot but I feel this was my favourite. This chapter was originally meant to be twice as long but it's the middle of the night and I just really wanted to update. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (also if anyone noticed the change of story avatar, by OC inspiration has since changed from Elizabeth Olsen to that of Riley Voelkel)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Feels like I'm falling into a world I can't control, I hear it calling down in my soul, gripping my bones it won't let go_

Chapter 12

 _It was late. Despite not having access to a watch or clock or any time telling device at all, it was almost as if her body clock knew that they were passed midnight and well into the early hours of the morning now. They had been like this for hours now, Evie sitting on the bed reading 'Far From the Madding Crowd' for about the fifth time since she arrived. It was the only book she had in her backpack when the men had taken her. Nevertheless, she hadn't minded rereading it. It gave her something to do rather than staring at the ceiling or the wall, feeling herself lose her mind. But now the words were beginning to blur and she could feel herself grow tired._

 _The Joker had returned two hours ago and hadn't spoken a word to her. Instead he had come into the room, taken a shower and had then proceeded to reapply his makeup and completely redress himself minus the dress coat, sat down at his table and lined his knives up one by one. Evie had been in his company for about a month now and while she was no longer initially shocked and scared of his presence, she was still cautious. But in this time she had picked up on a few of his behavioural habits. For a self-proclaimed 'Agent of Chaos', Evie noted he was slightly more predictable than meets the eye. She had noticed that when he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the chair he was distracted, almost as if he wasn't fully present in the room, like something was troubling him. In these times Evie would usually be the first to initiate communication and when he would snap out of his trance and reciprocate the conversation. It was these time he had almost appeared thankful for her interception. She had noticed that when he flexed his jaw or the muscle in his neck twitched he was withholding the urge to lash out at her and she knew then to stop talking, to let him regain control of the situation or conversation, to let him calm down. She had noticed when he sat at the table, his right knee bouncing excitedly was when his mind was racing, she could see it in his eyes and the way he mumbled to himself and she knew better than to disturb him then._

 _Tonight however, his knee wasn't bouncing, he wasn't mumbling, he was simply admiring the knives placed in front of him, and now he was stabbing the knife between his fingers in a game of 'five finger fillet'. Watching him carefully, she realised he wasn't in any other mood except boredom. Too bored to even entertain the hostage he hadn't had any trouble 'entertaining' before. Evie felt her heart sink slightly then. If he was bored in her presence, it wouldn't be long until he became bored of_ her _. And lord knew what fate awaited her if that happened. So instead of watching him closely, Evie placed the book down and spoke up._

" _How do you do that?" Evie queried. The tapping on the wood from the knife didn't immediately stop and Evie wondered if the Joker had heard her. It stopped suddenly and while he didn't move his head up and look in her direction, she could feel his eyes shift to the side to consider her._

" _Do what?" he replied, almost intrigued._

 _Slowly, Evie got off the bed and walked over to the table. The table was covered in his knives and she didn't want him to think she was trying anything funny. She cautiously put her hand on the chair next to him, as if to let him see that she didn't have any deadly intentions and was awaiting his permission to sit down next to him. He didn't look up at her but she could still feel his eyes on her._

" _The knife thing," Evie gestured with a finger to the knife in his hand and his flat palm on the table. Evie deep down did feel rather foolish. Of course she knew how to play, Stefan had taught her when she was eleven and she had picked it up fairly carefully. She would sit at her desk in the library at school and mindlessly do it with a pen when she was procrastinating during studies. But the Joker didn't know that._

 _He lifted his hand off the table and waved to the seat next to him, allowing for her to sit down. Accepting his invitation, she sat down next to him. The Joker put his hand over the line of knives and hovered over them, eventually pausing at one of the smaller switchblades situated closer to where Evie was sitting. He picked it up by the handle and brought it in line with his eyes as if to consider it, shifting it from side to side. Eventually he quickly spun the knife in mid-air and caught the blade in his fingers, the movement so fast it caused Evie to jump slightly. He then pointed the free handle in her direction, raising an eyebrow, as if to challenge her. Evie considered him, a confused expression playing on her face._

" _What? How else are you going to learn?" he shrugged, his dark eyes bore into hers, waiting for her next move._

 _Gently, Evie took hold of the knife and looked at it. It was nothing special, just a small little switchblade, not able to inflict all that much damage unless in the hands of that of an expert. She looked back at him as he then placed his hand flat on the table and spread his fingers, nudging his head as if to ask her to replicate his actions. And so she did, spreading her fingers wide she took the knife and aimed it down the ways to point to the table._

" _Now the key it to almost in line with your knuckles, anything higher than that then that's just cheating," he grinned at her and winked causing Evie to nervously smirk in response. He took his own knife and lined it up on the right side of his thumb. "You want to get a good rhythm and pattern on the go, now for a beginner such as yourself, I'd start by going along between your fingers starting at your thumb from right to left then back the way, left to right," as he spoke he slowly demonstrated his words with his own knife and hand. He looked up at her then. "Now you try."_

 _With a deep breath, Evie slowly mimicked his actions. Purposefully, she screwed up her first couple of attempts, missed a finger, aimed too high, even at one point snipped the side of her finger. The Joker had sniggered at her then, thinking her foolish almost. He had taken her fingers in his and showed her himself and Evie had concealed a smile. He was almost falling for it, this innocent persona. Her mother had always told her, men and boys were simple. You fake a smile, play coy at first, show interest in what they were interested in, always let them think they are in control when really you are always one step ahead. Her mother had always told her it was basic biology. Evie was beginning to wonder if it worked on a twisted man like the Joker. And when he beamed at her with pride when she smiled at him once she'd gotten it 'right' she started to think it did._

When Evie woke up the next morning she found herself surprised to find that Joker had kept his word. She was completely alone, comfortably unaware of what time it was. After the day she had had yesterday, she would be grateful for a day of simply lying in bed, sleeping off all the blood and gore she had bared witness to. She had expected that her time with the Joker, much like last time, wasn't exactly going to be uneventful. And it wasn't like she wasn't used to dirty deeds and gunfire, she had practically grown up amongst it. But there had always been some essence of class when it came to the mob families, some sort of understanding and respect for one another. But with the Joker it was anything but. No matter what happened it just always seemed to be laced with chaos. It was all too terrifying for her the first time, but there was still a part of her, deep down inside that had secretly missed the thrill and excitement of it all. The not knowing if each day was going to be her last, the fast paced hustle and bustle of life with the Joker she had grown oddly accustomed to.

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to the differences since her last visit, for example the imminent threat of harm of the people she loved most, the Joker's 'relationship' with the new Harley Quinn and the fact that just the other night he had kissed her and told her he wanted her. Evie felt as though a door had slammed in her mind the second she stumbled across the memory. But she couldn't help but peak ever so slightly past the door. In her life, Evie had experienced many kisses, soft kisses, hard kisses, unwanted and long awaited. She thought back to the last time someone had kissed her unexpectedly like that, the way a kiss had rippled through her, sending electricity through her veins. She had been 15 and it was Erik and all of sudden her heart hurt and the door in her mind slammed even harder than before.

Shaking her head out of it she scrunched her face and felt pain in her cheek. She went through to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She almost flinched when she got sight of the large purple and grey bruise protruding on her cheekbone, a large cut seeping through the middle of it just to make her look even more fucked up than she felt. Deciding she didn't want to look at it any more, she went through to her suitcase and retrieved her makeup bag. She had just opened up the bag in front of the bathroom mirror to fetch her concealer when the bedroom door creaked open.

"Evie?" his voice called through the room upon noticing the bed was empty. Sighing Evie stepped back into the door way to alert him of her presence. Once he caught sight of her, she moved back in front of the mirror. She should've expected him to come into the bathroom after her but she was still surprised when he appeared in the mirror. He grinned in the mirror. "Mornin' duchess," he was smiling until he noticed the darkness under her eye. "Hey, hey, hey, c'mere, let me look at ya," he lightly pulled on her shoulder, making her turn around look at him. He gently held her chin up between his finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him and bring the cut on her face into the light. "Damn, that bastard really got you good, huh?" he moved her chin to the other side and sniggered. "Where were your self-defence classes then, hmm?"

She snatched his hand away and turned back around to face the mirror and the task at hand. She began to apply the makeup over the cut when she felt his hand stroke her hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he pressed his body up against her and murmured in her ear. "I got him back for you," he smirked against her ear making her flinch away from him. He chuckled at her discomfort and pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good to see you're getting ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

He began to walk away when Evie followed him out of the bathroom. "And where the hell are we going today?!" she called after him. "Don't you think I've had enough shoot outs and stand offs for twenty four hours?"

"Relax, Evelyn," he hushed her as he held his hands up in a calming demeanour and slowly stepped towards her. "There's no bloodshed planned for today, it's just me and you going on a little field trip."

Evie crossed her arms, unconvinced. "Really? Just the two of us? And where are we going where you only require my company? I mean, if it isn't dangerous enough for one of your 'goons' to go with you then why not just go yourself?"

Sighing, he was clearly trying hard to be civil for some reason. "Because where we're going in town isn't exactly the lowlife, sketchy slum of Gotham we all call home. You'll make good cover."

Evie had to hold back a snigger herself there. "I'm pretty sure all the cover I'm going to provide isn't going to take away from the bright purple suit and green hair."

"Would you just get ready and meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes?" the drop in his tone wiped any hint of a smile from Evie's face. He was getting impatient. Evie sighed and walked back to the mirror to continue applying her makeup. As she heard the Joker reach the door, he shouted back to her. "And wear something classy!"

Evie knew exactly what he meant by that. Back at university, Evie had been herself, jeans and sweaters and old band t-shirts were her day-to-day attire. But back in Gotham, around her father, she had to become Evelyn Maroni, and with that there came certain expectations. Her family had a reputation to uphold. Evie would carry herself the way her mother had before her, with confidence and fine clothing from recognised designers. She walked back through to the bedroom and looked through her suitcase. She sighed to herself, she hadn't had to be her 'mob princess' self in a while and she'd grown used to her natural, casual self. Nevertheless, she had still packed in case the circumstance arose.

It was a black, tight dress with a Queen Anne neckline that cut off just at her knees. The thin, leather belt that came with the belt emphasised her small waist. Ensuring she had the black shoes to match, Evie finished off her makeup, taking more time than usual and slipped into the dress. Despite having lost weight due to the stress of being kidnapped and whatnot, Evie noted as she looked herself over in the mirror that the dress still hugged her figure well. Feeling herself set to go, despite the fact she could barely breath or move in her outfit, she grabbed her long white coat and through it over her shoulders, not bothering to put her arms through as her mother had advised.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Evie felt an unexpected smile come to her lips. She looked like her mother. And thus with the look, came the confidence and class of her mother. Evie liked to think she would approve of the outfit, maybe even have complimented her appearance along with a drunken side comment about her short legs. Ruffling her hair once more she made her way downstairs, already feeling the importance of herself when she heard the sound of her heels hitting against the wooden floors.

 _Careful girl, remember where you are_ , Evie reminded herself.

Making her way into the kitchen, she found that the Joker was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Pete sat at the table with two other men she recognised from dinner the night before, eating cereal and minding his own business. The other two for that matter were staring at Evie with high eyebrows and low jaws.

"Morning, Pete," Evie said awkwardly, choosing to the ignore the men uncomfortably staring at her.

Pete smirked up at her with a mouthful of flakes of some kind. "Mornin' kiddo," he swallowed loudly. Evie expected him to make more conversation but instead he just kept shovelling his spoon into his mouth without further comment.

"Have you, uh, seen him anywhere?" Evie asked quietly, keeping her attention on Pete rather than the two men who were _still_ staring at her.

Pete nodded. "Yeah he'll be here in a minute. Just had to go check on the car," he explained with a mouthful of food.

"Are you not driving us?" Evie furrowed her brows, her curiosity peaked.

Pete shook his head. "Nope, looks like it's just you two today."

Evie was even further confused. The Joker _had_ told her it would be just the two of them, but she had expected at least _someone_ else there. "And I don't suppose you know where we're going?"

Pete chuckled at that. "I'm about as clueless as you are there, kid. Jay seems to be playing this one close to his chest. I'm guessing by your getup it's someone slightly fancier than what we're used to," he shrugged before going back to assaulting the bowl in front of him.

 _Curiouser and curiouser._

Just then the heavy footsteps of her captor, and apparent companion for the day, indicated he had arrived in the kitchen. The men snapped out staring at Evie and turned their heads back to the table. Evie looked up and found the Joker looking the same as he had been a half hour ago. He looked like he was about to walk further into the kitchen before he caught sight of Evie standing there and stopped in his tracks. He was staring at her now, and not in a way she liked. His eyes felt like fire on her skin and she suddenly felt far more exposed. Even when she shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms across her chest, his eyes did not move from her body. She watched as his eyes scanned her up and down, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, a heavy breath leaving his lips. His eyes then travelled up to her face and met her eyes. He knew the intimidation he was making her feel, he knew fine well and she could see it in the way the side of his mouth turned up into a menacing smirk. Evie had wanted to look away from his eyes, but she wouldn't. This was a game he was playing with her, a game of control. So when the devil looked at her that way, eyes baring into her own, she was going to stare right back.

And when he looked away first, Evie felt an odd sense of victory wash over her.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of car keys. "Time to go," he muttered and gestured his head to the door. Without a word to Pete or anyone else, he made his way out the door that led to the front hanger of the firehouse and Evie followed without comment. He led them down the stairs and Evie was surprised to find a slick, silver Mercedes with blacked out windows waiting for them. She didn't dare ask where the car came from.

"Wait a second you're driving?" Evie hadn't meant the question to come out, but alas it had when the Joker stood at the driver's door and Evie stood on the other side at the passenger door. The Joker looked at her over the roof of the car and gave her a look, challenging her to elaborate. "Well, it's just… do you even know how to drive?"

He made an odd noise at that, an almost snort of disbelief. "You're about to get in a car, alone with a madman and your main concern is if said man can drive?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged and looked to the side considering his words. "Fair point," she mused as she opened the passenger door and got in the car.

The first ten minutes passed by in silence, no one was saying anything, the only sounds coming from the radio the Joker had surprisingly turned on. She'd seen him smile smugly in the corner of her eye when the radio news had ran a headline about the Joker and Harley's carnage on the city the day before. The radio had said there were no leads as of yet as to where the Joker was and they issued a warning to the citizens of Gotham to be careful and vigilant to report any strange sightings to the Gotham Police Department. Evie listened to see if there was anything in the news regarding her abduction but there was nothing. She figured her father had decided to keep her involvement with the Joker from the police which she knew was a smart move. After last time, Evie was thrown into the middle of a media firestorm. Everyone wanted an interview with the school girl that 'survived the Joker'. Evie was thankfully her name had kept any correlation with her father out of the papers. Any paperwork or official documentation that required her parents details named her mother, Angelica De Marco and current husband Richard Jackson as her parents. The only official proof of her true parentage that listed Salvatore Maroni as her father was her birth certificate but even then Evie believed that too had been changed at some point over the years.

After the news, the radio started to play 'Patience' by Gun N' Roses and Evie was immediately reminded of her brother. When Stefan was a teenager he fancied himself quite the musician and frequently played guitar round the house. It drove their father crazy but Evie always loved listening to him play and this song was one he played and Evie often sang along. He had taken them to a concert not long after and when this song played, Stefan put Evie on his shoulders while she belted out the lyrics. The memory brought a sad smile to her lips as she stared out the window at the passing buildings. She wondered where Stefan was. He'd been shot but he was alive, but their father had probably taken him out of the game and sent him to his mother like last time. Salvatore Maroni never did like to have both his heirs in danger at the same time.

Evie didn't realise she had been humming along when the Joker suddenly turned the radio off, noting her humming was irritating him. Evie slumped into her chair feeling like she'd just been scolded by her teacher at school and squinted her eyes in annoyance. As they approached their destination, Evie began to recognise where they were. It was the Gotham's central business district, a part of town where Evie had even lived for some time. She understood now why Joker had gotten her to dress the way she had. The place was filled to the brim with Ivy League business men and women and was one of the cleanest sights in the whole of Gotham. The whole area had a luxury about it that it was hard to believe it was situated in the hell hole that was Gotham. Evie was wondering what the hell they were doing here when all of a sudden the car stopped.

"We're here," The Joker grumbled. Evie looked around her to see where 'here' was and the Joker gestured to the building to the left of her.

 _What the hell?_

"This is the Wayne Enterprise building," Evie observed, confused.

"Good eye," The Joker muttered sarcastically. "You have an appointment."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. "Who in the hell with? Why would I be here?"

"Well, not you, per say. Your name for the next thirty minutes is Beverly West. And you have an appointment with Miranda Tate," The Joker explained like it was as simple as A,B,C.

Instead, Evie was even more bewildered. "Who's that?"

"The woman you have an appointment with," The Joker retorted, Evie could tell he was getting impatient with her.

Sighing with defeat, she rested her head up against the back of the chair. She turned her head towards the Joker who was staring at the dashboard. There was something on his mind, she could tell by the way the muscle in his neck tensed and his mouth formed into a straight line. Something was bothering him. And when his head turned and he met her eyes, he knew she was studying him and his hand divulged into the inside of his jacket.

"And just in case you were thinking about pulling an impromptu escape," he pulled a photo out of his inside pocket and handed it to her. Evie took it in her hands and felt her stomach drop. "You know, your friend should really get better locks." It was a picture of her friend, Tabitha. Sleeping. In her bed. In her apartment. Evie's eyes widened as she looked back at the Joker.

"How did y-"

"I told you, Evelyn, I have friends everywhere. Friends willing to follow your friends at my request," the Joker's tongue snaked out and licked his scars in the way that sent an uneasy sensation through Evie.

All Evie could do was stare at the Joker in disbelief. She knew fine well the threat he posed to her and the people she loved, but never once till she truly think that he had people actually _following_ them, never mind breaking into their homes. She had to wonder how he had people half way across the world in his pocket, but then she remembered just who she was dealing with. She had been naïve to think this man, a man who'd killed in cold blood, blown up a hospital and brought a whole city to its knee, was incapable of carrying out the select murder of her loved ones. She felt a tear spring to her eye then. Not one of sadness, or anger, but pure fear.

The Joker seemed to register this as his mouth curled up into that horrific grin. "Better get in there, sweetheart," he reached across her and opened the door for her but Evie's expression remained unchanged. "Or little Tabby cat might just not wake up."

She glared at him, hating the way that he could tell her to do whatever he pleased. And Evie had no option but to carry out his demands. She was powerless, there was no way around it. Sighing with defeat, she stepped out of the car and headed into the lobby of Wayne Enterprises.

Despite having lived in Gotham for most of her life, Evie had never once set foot in this building. Of all the dirty companies within Gotham, a lot of corrupt high rollers, but Wayne Enterprises wasn't one of them. Evie wasn't even born when Thomas and Martha Wayne died, but growing up she still felt their influence in the city. Her father had often spoke about 'Gotham's Golden Era' when Thomas Wayne had been alive, so she had always figured Salvatore had some level of respect for the Wayne family. She couldn't remember any involvement of the Wayne company and the mob, if there had been it wasn't that significant. So she guessed that's why she felt rather intimidated going into the building.

She had no allies here, no one in her father's pocket who knew who she was and knew she was to be respected, like it had been in most cases when she walked into a room in Gotham. It had often irritated her, the stares and the whispers, the forced kindness and pleasantries. She had enjoyed being free of it back in Britain but now, being back in Gotham, she did kind of miss it. Lord knows she needed it now.

Evie gave her false name to the pretty yet professional brunette at reception and told her she was here to see Miranda Tate. The receptionist had looked rather unconvinced when Evie said she had an appointment with her but her face had relaxed when she checked and saw that she was indeed expecting her. Evie figured Miranda either didn't have that many people come to see her or that she was a pretty tough person to get a meeting with. Considering where she stood, in the tranquil yet sophisticated waiting room, she guessed the latter. Evie had been waiting in a plush leather armchair for no more than three minutes, anxiously awaiting what was about to unfold, when the elevator to the right of her pinged and she couldn't help but jump slightly.

The jump caused her head to whip round to see who was coming out of the elevator and her eyes widened at the sight of Bruce Wayne himself walking across the lobby.

Evie had been in the presence of rich men before, she'd even been lucky enough to be in presence of attractive, handsome rich men before. But there was something about the way Bruce Wayne moved through a room that she couldn't describe. From the finely tailored black suit he wore to the dashing smile he flashed the receptionist, he gave off an alluring aura that Evie couldn't help but be hypnotised by. And when his eyes met hers for a brief moment, she unexpectedly found herself blushing. Bruce continued walking but smiled at her and suddenly Evie was fifteen again and weak in the knees cause a cute boy had smiled at her. She felt ridiculous and embarrassingly tucked a hair behind her ear and looked down at her shoes.

What she didn't see was the expression of familiarity come across Bruce's face when he looked at her for long enough. She didn't see Bruce turn back around and look at her and slowly begin to remember where he'd seen her before. It was hard to pinpoint her face, considering last time he'd seen her, she had been covered in blood, her face swollen and she was barely alive. Bruce was outside the building when he remembered having taken her in his arms that night, placing her in his car and driving at high speed to the nearest hospital. He remembered her lying half dead in the seat next to him, dipping in and out of consciousness, murmuring 'Joker' over and over again. When Bruce stopped and turned back around to catch another glimpse of the girl from five years ago, she had already stood up and was making her to the elevator, her back to him.

Bruce thought for a moment before shaking himself and walking away, straight past a silver Mercedes with blacked out mirrors he didn't recognise.

* * *

 **Like I said the chapter wasn't supposed to end here but a lot is about to happen so figured I'd split it into two! The next couple of chapters are going to be very Joker and Evie-centric that I'm really enjoying to write just now so the next update should be by early next week. Hope you liked this chapter, the song at the beginning was 'Bad Dream' by Ruelle, please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you!**


End file.
